I was made for loving you
by Gonza15
Summary: Kurt is overwhelmed by his dad's sudden heart attack, but thanks to destiny he'll re encounter with a very special childhood friend named Blaine Anderson, who'll be his support, his confidant, and... his lover? read to find out! rated M for explicit situations (smut, sex, drugs, self harming). I update on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays every 2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I know I said I wouldn't call you if it wasn't necessary because I don't want you to get the wrong idea again about our FRIENDSHIP" kurt emphasizes in the last word, "but believe me I think I'm gonna die if I stay here alone" he says trying to stop a sob to let his mouth

"What's going on? Are you ok?!" The other man at the end of the line says panicking

"No, I mean I'm ok physically, but I need you right now" Kurt says, not caring anymore as the hot tears run down his cheek

"Tell me what happened? And where are you so I can go?"

"I'm at the hospital", says kurt desperate to have someone by his side to get some comfort, "my dad had another heart attack, & I'm about to get one too if you don't show up in the next ten minutes"

Chandler is impressed by the sound of Kurt's broker voice, and his bitchy attitude, & he really wants to believe that kurt called him first because they have a special connection or something, but in the end he just knows that kurt is never going to consider him more than a friend, so he just shakes his head to get his thoughts in order and to concentrate in the important situation

"Ok, ok I'll be there in five".

When chandler gets there he cannot believe it when kurt throws himself into his arms and starts to cry his eyes out

Kurt feels like his whole world is falling apart and he can't do anything to stop it, he knows is a mistake to do this to chandler, he knows he shouldn't have called him first, he knows he shouldn't be close to him like he is right now, but the situation is not letting him think correctly, and besides he didn't have any other choice, Rachel is in new york at the time with Finn and her dads, and Carole is in Washington trying to get more involved in some of Burt's issues, and he isn't that close to the other ones in glee club so really, he either called chandler or he just stayed alone through this.

'How is it that I've so many problems? I'm just seventeen for fucks sake'

When the doctor calls kurt's name he doesn't know if he should feel relieve that he is finally gonna get knews from his dad or if he should feel like dying because he doesn't know what to expect

But in that moment the knot in his throat tells him that he is worried as shit

At least we know the doctor, kurt thinks, but that thought isn't reliving him from the amount of stress he is feeling

However the look on the doctor's face gives him some hope, he knows him since he was a kid, and his father and the doctor have been close friends, so he knows that his dad is in great hands.

Chandler gives him an encouraging look, so Kurt finally leaves his seat and walks to the doctor so he can finally get some answers

"Hey kurt, how are you?" The doctor says

"I've been better" Kurt says coldly

"I'm sorry, you know that I'm always a fool, but it's always nice to see you, even if it is in these circumstances" The doctor says and his eyes show that he is truly sorry

"Don't worry doctor Anderson", kurt says trying to give him a small smile, "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me"

The doctor smiles "please don't call me that, we've been friends since you were a toddler" kurt smiles at the memory, "so please just call me beto or doc if you like"

"ok beto" kurt says with a tiny smile but the sadness is obvious

beto notices and tries to take that fallen face away

"Well, maybe this news will make you feel better"

Kurt opens his bright blue red rimmed eyes wide open

"Your dad will be perfectly fine, he just had a minor attack so he will be okay, however I want to make some test on him because of his age and also he has quite a record in this hospital so I'm gonna make every possible test that has ever been invented just in case". The doctor says almost laughing "so that means he's gonna stay here a bit longer"

"How long doc?"

"Probably a month or so"

Kurt gets a little sad because he'll miss his dad at home, but at the same time he couldn't be happier that his dad's out of danger

"ok doc, thank you so much you just gave me my life back" kurt says with a huge smile

"your welcome, that's my job" beto says trying to sound nonchalant but he fails when he says the raise eyebrow in kurt's face "ok, ok I'll say it again, your welcome it's the least I could do knowing that I'm a doctor and knowing that burt's almost my brother and you almost my son" beto says with tender eyes

Kurt smiles "that's better" he gives beto a hug

beto breaks the hug "you can go see him in 10 minutes" he says to kurt

"ok" kurt tries to get back to his seat but the mike calls him

"hey kurt"

kurt turns back

"I know it's not of my business or anything and don't get mad at your dad, but burt told me that you said you would never see that kid again outside of school" beto says motioning to chandler sitting in the waiting room, kurt is surprised that beto knows the whole chandler thing but then he remembers that the doc is almost family so he just nods and says

"yeah I know but Rachel and finn are away and so is carole so I didn't have any other option, I just needed somebody" kurt says now realizing how bad was to call chandler

"I understand, just be careful alright? You know that chandler is cool but he could get hurt with this, and you know better than anybody what that means" beto says concern running through his face.

"don't worry beto, I'll handle this, everything's under control" kurt says trying to sound convinced but he fails a bit

"well, keep it that way for everyone's sake" the doctor says and he walks away

Kurt goes back to his seat and he sees that chandler opens his arms almost saying like it's ok to get back to his embrace, but kurt knows that it's not ok so he just seats and gives chandler a look that chandler well knows, it's 'the talk look' so he just closes his arms and his smile turns into a sad face

"you know what I'm about to say" kurt tells him with a soft voice, almost a whisper.

Chandler looks down " yeah, I know but it doesn't make it any less painful"

Chandler looks up and he gets the full look of kurt's horrified face

"don't worry, I'm not gonna do something stupid again" chandler says in a hurt voice looking down and kurt eases his face

"look" kurt began "we've talked about this, we're frieds and we've been through a lot together but nothing can happen between us, you know that I'm right"

"like I said" chandler looks up "this doesn't make it any less painful"

"I know, and I also know that it was stupid and selfish of me to call you" kurt says, feeling guilty as shit.

"then why you did it? Why did you call ME?" chandler says with teary eyes

Kurt looks at him mortified and just shakes his head a bit trying to not lose his focus

"because Carole's in Washington and Finchel's in new york" kurt says with a tremble voice

" I see" chandler says now crying "I was your last choice, I always am"

"I want to say no, because it's not like you are my back up, but if they were here I would have call 'em, first of all because they're my family, and secondly because it's not good for us to meet outside of school" kurt finishes with a sad look on his eyes knowing that he was hard on chandler, but also knowing that if he wants chandler to get everything crystal clear he has to talk to him in a determined way

"My mind understands, my heart doesn't" chandler says tenderly trying to wipe the last tears that come out of his eyes

"alright, that's good I think" kurt ends trying not to run away from this incredibly awkwardly sad situation


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"hey buddy" burt says happily

"hi dad" kurt says as he walks to his dad and he planted a kiss on his forehead

"how are you bud?"

"You know, I've had better days, not having to take my dad to the hospital not knowing if he was gonna make it or not, but other than that I'm great" kurt says as a joke but he notices the sad look on his dad's face

"I didn't mean to worry you kiddo it just happened"

"I know dad, don't worry about it, I'm just happy that you are fine" kurt said giving his dad an encouragement look

"believe me, I'm happy too" burt said laughing

"so dad I've to tell you something, but don't speak until I tell you and don't freak out cause it's not a big deal" 'yes it is' kurt thinks "and you just had a heart attack so please try to remain calm"

"alright kurt, just tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt explains the chandler situation to his dad and he watches as burt's exprasion goes from calm, to worried to extremely worried and then calm again

"kurt, I trust you but please get rid of him"

Kurt gives his dad a pointed look

"you know what I mean kiddo"

"I do, and I will as soon as I end up talking to you"

"alright then" burt calms a lot but then kurt's words hit him "wait, what's there to talk about?"

"well" kurt starts "has beto told you something?"

"no"

"well I guess I'll be the one telling you" kurt pauses looking his dad straight in the eyes

"ok well tell me already" burt says starting to get impatient and kurt tells him that he'll have to stay at the hospital

"that sucks I know, but I'll tell beto to get you the best room and best food he can. Alright?"

"I guess" burt says a bit angry

"don't worry I'll visit you every day after school and finchel will do pretty much the same I'm sure, and carole will practically live here so try to relax and don't get moody with the doctors please"

"I don't get moody" burt tries to defend himself but the pointed look kurt gives him just breaks him "alright! I'll try to behave"

"thank you" kurt says, proud of the power of his looks

When kurt gets out of the room he sees that chandler is still there, sitting in the waiting room falling asleep on the chair, so kurt know that is the right time to tell him to go home.

So when he's on his way trying to figure out what to say to chandler he hears mike's voice saying his name, so he turns around to get a good look on the doc.

"beto what's up? Kurt says nonchalant

"I just forgot to tell you something when we spoke earlier" he says with a huge smile on his face

"what is it?" kurt says urgent to know

"guess who is in my office right now"

Kurt looked at him a bit surprise but he just didn't know the answer

"I don't know, who?"

"someone that you haven't seen since you were a kid"

Kurt tried to remember but he just couldn't, when suddenly a thought hit him and he wanted to let out a scream of excitement, but he wasn't sure if the person he was thinking was the person mike was talking about so he tried to calm

"I don't know beto, just tell me already"

"the fourth semester until now top of his class med school student at Stanford university son of mine" mike said bouncing on his feet in such an excitement it was contagious

'OH MY GOOOOD!' kurt thought now almost incapable of not scream like a teenage girl

"wow, when he got here" kurt said trying to sound casual and failing at the end

"a couple of days ago, I was gonna drop by your house on Friday to surprise you guys, buy I guess my plans have to change" kurt was actively listening to every word mike said he just couldn't believe that HE was here after all this years, kurt met beto's son when they were kids but the beto got divorced from his wife dory and she got the custody however mike visited them in California on vacations and on his birthday, but beto's son never returned to Ohio after the split.

So kurt was just in raptured to hear this news, he wanted so bad to see him again because they were friends, but mostly because kut had a crush on him since they were little, that was one of the reasons why kurt knew that he was gay, that and using his moms make up til he was eight.

Nevertheless he was so nervous to even look at the guy from far away cause he remembered that as a kid, the guy was astonishing, so if that was just as a kid he couldn't imagine how he would looked like now as a young adult. But his imagination couldn't even star to run with what he saw at that instant

"hey dad, looks like your patient is pretty good, but I'm gonna run the test again just to be sure, if that's good with y…" a beautiful tan skin, penetrating hazel eyes and black perfect curls young man was walking towards them reading something in a paper, probably the test he was talking about, but the man almost choked, when he looked up from the paper and saw that right next to his dad, was a tall, chestnut hair, pale but gloriously soft looking skin guy that had the most capturing eyes he had ever saw, he couldn't decide if they were grey, green or blue, he knew he had seen those eyes before but he couldn't quite remember, so he pretty much stared at the guy, he couldn't even move when he realized who was this man that looked like had just came out of a vogue cover, and he was standing a couple of meters away from him

Kurt was just blown away by the sight of this man, he had no doubt he had to be beto's son, kurt couldn't stop looking at the guy, he felt like he was blushing and getting pale at the same time, and he thanked the universe that his mouth was close, because if not, he would be drooling that's for sure, also the guy was staring at him so he was just shocked

They kept like that, long enough to get creepy for the patients, the doctors and the nurses at the hospital. The look they were holding was so penetrating that nobody wanted to break it, so nobody walked in front or in between them; and they were like 2 meters away from each other.

To beto this was just amazing and hilarious, he was amazed of the intensity of the stare, he had never seen such a thing and even less from his son or from kurt, but it was also hilarious because they were causing an entire hospital to freak out just because they were staring. At the end even though it was painful for beto to break the connection, he just had to, so he shook both of their arms to brought them back to reality.

both guys blink hard a few times while beto checked his clock 'huh, they stared for almost six minutes' beto thought to himself and just looked to his son, then to kurt and back to his son.

"Well that was interesting" beto said trying to act cool

Neither of the guys could talk yet, now they were just a bit embarrassed of their previous behavior, so beto broke the silence again

"come on guys say something… anything…"

*more silence*

"really guys you haven't seen each other in like forever and you're not even gonna say hi?"

Beto's words totally him them, and blaine was the first to talk a bit nervous but he did it

"my dad's right we haven't seen each other in years" he paused trying to remember how to breath "it's great to see you again kurt" blaine loved to pronounce that beautiful name

'he remembers my name? YES HE DOES! And he has avoice to die for, oh god I want him to speak again and again and again' kurt thought

"yeah I think it's been like seven years or so" kurt paused trying to remember how to blink "it's great to have you back Blaine" it felt amazing to pronounce that name again

"OH MY GOD! He remembers my name, and he has the most angelic voice I've ever heard in my fuckin life'

"thanks, it's good to be back, at least a bit" blaine said

"how long are you staying?" kurt said really interested in the answer

"good question, actually I don't know"

"but what about college and your mom and your friends and your girlfriend?" kurt got concerned but he regreted the minute he ask about Blaine's gf, he shouldn't get into his business

"well I put the studies on hold a little so I can take care of some business besides the university knows that I'll help dad here in his hospital, so they won't take away my scholarship" blaine smiled and kurt looked relieved "as for my mom she's ok with it, my friends are fine without me and as for my gf well I guess my dad hasn't told you, has he?" blaine said giving a pointed look to his dad

"sorry I forgot, sui me" beto said trying to sound insulted but failing

"what is there to tell?" kurt asked a bit worried about the answer but still, he wanted to know

"I'm as gay as it is" blaine said

Kurt almost fainted he wanted to scream and cry and everything in between

"when did you realize it?" was the first thing kurt came up with

"in my freshman year in highschool, that's why I'm surprised my dad didn't tell you guys" blaine said a bit angry

"well I guess the subject never showed up" kurt said trying not to sound angry at beto but totally failing

Blaine smiled at kurt's sarcasm

"well, I better leave before one of you hits me" beto began "see you later kurt, I guess I'll see you everyday correct?"

"that's right" kurt said

"good, so I'll see you around bud" beto said to kurt "and I'll see you when you finish talking to kurt, which I'm guessing will take long maybe even till tomorrow" beto winked and started to walk away when he remembered something

"oh and kurt" beto said a bit loud "did you take care of the C problem?" he ask a bit concerned

"yeah I did" kurt said remembering that chandler was still in the waiting room probably sleeping and waiting for kurt to came back to drive him home

'well I think chandler can wait a bit longer' kurt thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"can I ask you something?" blaine said and kurt turned around to face him

"yeah"

"well there's 2 q's actually"

"go ahead"

"ok well, first, why are you going to be here everyday? Don't get me wrong I'm just confused"

"don't worry, well the thing is that my dad had a heart attack today and your dad says he's fine but he want to run every possible test on him so he'll be here like a month"

"wow, I'm sorry that you had to get through that again kurt"

"don't worry, like I said it's ok"

"are you going to be ok at home without your dad?"

"yeah, I'm kind of an adult now so I'll be good, and besides I've finn and carole home so I won't be alone"

"yeah you have them, and sorry about talking to you like a kid, I shouldn't have you _are_ man now, and it suits you"

Kurt blushed and blaine thought it was the cutest thing ever

"thank you, it suits you too you know, the adult thing and the doctor thing as well, but I kinda thought that you were gonna be a musician" kurt said trying to sound nonchalant but he kept on blushing

"thanks, and yeah I thought I was going to be a musician too" blaine said looking sad

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad" kurt said trying to fix his mistake

"don't worry bout it" blaine said with a tiny smily "oh right, I had another Q"

"go ahead and ask" kurt said relieved

"what's the C problem?"

Kurt's smile faded away, and he looked down

"he's the C problem" kurt said pointing at chandler who was now full asleep

"that guy?"

"yup"

"is he your… uhm… your boyfriend?"

'please say no, please say no, pleaseeee say no!" blaine kept repeating that in his head

"oh god no!" kurt almost screamed "he's like a friend, but I shouldn't see him outside of school and I call him today to keep me company while my dad was in there but it was a total mistake" kurt said looking guilty

Blaine didn't know why, but he felt relieved by knowing that the guy sleeping in the nearby chair wasn't kurt's boyfriend.

"Why is he such a problem, what did he do?" blaine asked a bit worried about kurt's safety

"it's a long story to tell actually" Kurt said with a sad face by the memory of the whole thing

"we've time" blaine said trying not to sound too anxious

"maybe in another occasion, right now I've to wake him up and send him home" kurt said trying really hard to avoid the chandler subject

"maybe you're right" blaine started and kurt started to walk away but blaine stopped him almost screaming his name. and kurt turned around

"yeah?" kurt said a bit impressed by blaine's tone in the hospital

"just remember that if he's such a problem you mustn't bring him again" kurt looked down by the sound of a quite too serious blaine, but B meant it, he didn't want anybody to annoy the beautiful man he had in front of him "and besides" blaine continued this time in a sweeter and peaceful voice, almost like a sexy whisper "I'll be here every day, so I can be the one keeping you company" blaine was amazed by the words that have just left his mouth, he didn't want to make kurt uncomfortable around him since the start, but the blush in kurt's cheeks told him that kurt was flattered by his proposition of them spending time together

"t-thanks doctor Anderson jr" kurt said trying to keep it cool, but in the inside he was just screaming and jumping like a little girl

"please kurt, we're friends don't call me that" blaine said it with a smile, but he had to admit that a shiver ran down his spine by the sound of kurt's voice calling him 'doctor Anderson' but he knew he had to make sure kurt could feel safe around him, he needed kurt to trust him, he needed to have him safe and right by his side, but he didn't know why he was feeling that way, he just knew that kurt was too special to let go without trying something.

"you're right, _blaine" _kurt gave him a tiny smile "well I should really go and take care of the _business" _kurt smiled again and started to walk away, and in the bottom of his heart he wanted blaine to stop him again so they could talk all night long, but he knew that he had to take care of the chandler situation, and besides why would blaine stop him again? It wasn't like blaine was interested in him, or was he? Well, when blaine mentioned that he could be the one by his side the whole month he sounded serious about it and almost flirtatious, but that couldn't be right, why would blaine flirt with kurt, why would he be at least a bit interested, kurt wasn't a big deal, just a tipical junior high school student with nothing special to offer really, so kurt just shook those thoughts away and kept walking but he added some hip waiving in every step just in case that baine was still looking at him from behind

When kurt turn around and started to walk away, blaine remembered how to breathe normally again, he was overwhelmed by kurt's precense he just wanted to be close to him all the time, and he couldn't stop staring at him as he walked away, the black sking tight jeans kurt was wearing, were just sinful, blaine felt like he was looking at a model on a fashion runway and when kurt started to waive his hips blaine could feel his half hard cock twitching in his pants , almost begging for some friction, but he didn't want to stop looking at kurt .

He saw as kurt woke up chandler and probably explained that they had to leave and that's when a thought hit blaine

He almost ran down the hallway and took kurt's arm while trying to hide his erection and told him that he needed to tell him something

Kurt shook a bit out of surprise for blaine's interjection

"what's wrong?" kurt asked still surprised

"well, I don't like the idea of you having to go home with someone that is apparently not trustable" blaine said seriously

"but what am I supposed to do? My car's at home, finchel isn't here to take me home and neither is carole" kurt answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"who's finchel?" blaine asked confused

"oh, it's my brother finn and his gf Rachel who happens to be my best friend, it's a combination of their names" kurt explained softly

"oh ok, that's good to know" blaine said with a smile happy to find out more and more things about this incredible man, and happy that kurt was comfortable enough to share 'em "but the point is that it's not necessary for you to take a ride with him, since I'm here" blaine offered a smile.

Kurt was speechless, he couldn't believe that blaine wanted so bad to take care of him, he felt flattered

"wow, t-thanks blaine that's r-really nice of you" kurt said stuttering a little

"that's what friends are for" blaine said with a big smile

"ok, just let me tell chandler to go and say goodbye to my dad" kurt explained

"ok, take all the time you need, I'll wait for you at the parking lot" ans with that blaine took the elevator ad left, leaving a very overwhelmed kurt in the hall


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt patiently explained to chandler that he had to go home without him, and even though chandler got a little hurt, he didn't say anything and left

Then kurt went to his dad room to say goodbye and explained to him that he was going home with blaine instead of chandler, and of course burt got confused so kurt told him that blaine was in town

"oh that's great" burt cheered "it'll be good for him and beto"

"yeah, It'll be good" kurt said with such a bright smile that it almost light up the room

Burt looked at him in a mockingly suspicious way "oh god" burt said almost laughing

"what?" kurt said looking confused

"well, looks like beto is not the only one who's extremely happy about blaine's return"

Kurt blushed

"I just found out he's gay" kurt said in a whisper

"really? Wow, well I guess that's more of a reason to be happy right?" burt said mocking of kurt

Kurt blushed again

"it's ok bud, I know you like him" burt said in a comforting voice

"that was a long time ago, things have changed since then" kurt said a bit sad

"of course they've changed" burt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "he's gay now for a start"

"yeah, I guess" kurt said with a tiny smile

"just take it easy kurt, just take your time alright?"

"don't worry, I will" kurt said with a thing in his face that showed burt that kurt didn't have much hope in having a chance with blaine

And with a kiss in burt's forehead, kurt was out of the room and heading to the parking lot

Blaine had been waiting kurt in the parking lot for like ten minutes or so, and he just wanted to take kurt in his arms and comfort him and tell him that everything will be ok as long as they were together but he knew he couldn't, at least not right away.

He saw as a man walked towars him, but the man looked pretty much like an angel, so he knew that was kurt.

They smiled at each other until blaine led them to his car, and kurt got impressed as he saw that blaine's car was a black bmw m6.

"Is this your car?" kurt asked with an astonished look on his face

"yeah it is, my dad gave it to my for my 21st birthday" blaine said smiling at the memory

"it's gorgeous" kurt said

'not as much as you' blaine thought "thank you" blaine said instead

Kurt smiled and extended his hand to open the passenger seat door, but blaine grabed it first, kurt looked at him in a quizzical kind of way and blaine smile

"what gentleman wouldn't open the door for his friend?" blaine said with a smile and open the door for kurt to climb in

"thank you" kurt said and got blushed, but he thanked the universe the sky was dark enough to cover it

Blaine climbed in the driver's seat, tuned on the car, and started driving.

They mostly chat about blaine's life at California and college, but then blaine asked about kurt's life and school, he could see that kurt got sad.

Kurt wanted to say so many things at this point, ask so much, share so much but he just couldn't figure out what to say first, and besides his high school life was embarrassing to him, he had been bullied since freshman year, he had been pushed into lockers, slushied in his face, and karofsky had even…

"NO!" kurt screamed shaking his head trying to forget about karofsky, almost forgetting that blaine was by his side driving

Blaine got scared by kurt's scream so he almost hit the car that was next to him, but he didn't care about that, he just cared about kurt, he wanted to know what made kurt felt so wrong, so angry, so vulnerable.

"kurt… kurt what happened?" blaine said trying to use the softest voice

"I'm sorry blaine, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me I didn't meant to scare you" kurt said trying to hide his face from blaine because hot tears were streaming down his face

"don't apologize, it's ok, I shouldn't have asked" blaine said mortified for causing this to kurt

"it's not your fault, I'm stupid for letting old ghosts chase me til today" kurt said trying to contain a sob

Blaine stopped the car and kurt tensed a bit

"kurt… kurt look at me" blaine said softly but serious and kurt sighed but obeyed

"kurt believe me when I tell you that you're not stupid" blaine pause and took both of kurt's hands and kurt stopped breathing a second "everybody has ghosts that can be mortifying, we just need to fight against them and find people that can help us get through it" blaine said decisively "and know that I'm here I'll help you to get through it" blaine said firmly

Kurt was speechless he wanted to cry again because of blaine's words and then again he wanted to smile because of blaine's support

"thank you blaine, that means a lot to me, really I mean it" kurt said with a thankful look in his eyes

"you're welcome, starchild" blaine said with a smile and kurt open his eyes wildly "remember that I used to call you like that when we were kids?"

"y-yeah, I remember I just thought you didn't remember"

"of couse I do, I loved to call you like that, I still do…"

Kurt blushed

"do you remember how you used to call me?" blaine asked

"oh yeah" kurt laughed a little

"say it then" blaine told him

"ok ok don't get moody _rock star"_

Both of them smiled

In that moment blaine got the feeling that kurt felt better and a lot more comfortable around him which gave him the courage to do what he did next

Blaine took a tissue

"can i?" blaine asked

"o-okay" kurt ask forgetting how to breathe

And with that blaine started to wipe away the tears in kurt's cheeks

Kurt wanted so bad to lean in just a few more inches for their lips to connect but he didn't want to scare the shit out of blaine, the fact that blaine didn't have a gf didn't mean that he couldn't have a boyfriend back home in California, so kurt shouldn't do anything inappropriate: and besides he didn't know how to kiss, nobody had kissed him except for that one time last year… but that didn't count at all. So if he leaned in he wouldn't know what to do, but he was tempted to let blaine teach him what to do, how to move, what to touch, how to f... when his mind was starting to travel into the dirty thoughts, he was caught out of gourd when blaine placed the sweetest kiss he has ever felt on his cheek, and then he kissed him again but in the knuckles of each hand so sweetly and slow that kurt's heart skipped a beating

"w-w-what was that for?" kurt asked catching his breath

"to reassure you that you can trust me, that I'm here for you for anything and everything you need, and to remember you just how much I've missed you" blaine said the last part like a whisper

Kurt felt like he was going to faint, every time blaine opened his mouth, he felt safe and powerful, and maybe even loved

The silence invaded the car, but it wasn't awkward it was peaceful, they stared at each other and you can almost touch the sexual tension in the air, but none of them wanted to break the moment, when suddenly between his trance blaine remembered that they were pretty much parked in the middle of the street and also he remembered that he had to drive kurt to his house so he gave kurt a wicked smirk and kurt responded with an evil wink, which made them understand just one thing… they were more than comfortable around each other

When they reached kurt's house kurt didn't want to get out of the car, and blaine didn't want kurt to leave

"so…" kurt said

"so…" blaine responded"

"thank you blaine" kurt said and his eyes shinned

"no problem, it was just a ride home" blaine was trying to sound casual

"no, it was more than that" kurt said biting his lip

Blaine thought he looked so hot like that

"your welcome I meant every word I say tho, and I'm not gonna force you to tell me what happened that made you so upset, take all the time you need, but I do want you to trust me and to open up to me when you're ready ok? Maybe I can help"

Kurt was really falling for this man… again…

"thank you B, and I will, just give me time, it's not easy to share it, but can I ask you something?"

"anything"

"why do you care? Don't get me wrong, it's just that we haven't seen each other in such a long time, I just don't understand, why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaine sight

"kurt I still consider you my friend, and I'll always be nice to you, cause you're amazing, and sweet, and you always keep it real, I know that you're still a teenager, but most of the time you behave like a very mature grown up, and I just… I just love that about you" blaine explained sweetly, his eyes shining with pride

Kurt wanted to hug him so bad right now and looks like blaine wanted too because he took off the seat belt ad undid kurt's seatbelt too, and reached for kurt to hug him tight, they stayed like that for at least 5 Mississippis, neither of them wanted to let go. Blaine just loved the way kurt smelled, he had a combined essence between vanilla and summer rain; and kurt sensed that blaine smelled like chocolate and a bit of coffee that he thought it was just addictive.

When they let go off of each other, they kept smiling

"is anybody in the house?" blaine asked

"no, just me" kurt responded

"when will everyone return?"

"well I spoke to finchel and they said they'll be back in 4 days, and carole will come tomorrow morning but she'll leave in the late afternoon and she'll return in 5 days or so" kurt said as if everything was ok

"are you gonna be ok?" blaine asked really worried

"yeah, I'll be good, I'm pretty used of being by myself" kurt said, his smile falling

"are you sure?" blaine asked again trying really hard so kurt would tell him what he wanted to hear and he was getting pretty close

"well I don't have any other option than to stay alone" kurt wanted blaine to make him a proposition

"well I guess" blaine said nonchalant

Kurt was tired of being scare about taking chances, so he just man up and said something very not kurt

"well actually I do have another choice but don't laugh, ok?"

"I won't, what option?" _please say what I'm thinking, please, please, please_

"ok, so…"

"just say it kurt"

"would you stay fot the night?"

Blaine's heart stopped

"uhh…"

"I'm sorry, it was inappropriate of me to ask" kurt look down and reach to open the door "bye…"

Blaine grabbed his arm before he could open the door

"of course I'll stay" blaine said in a sexy voice

"r-really?"

"yeah, but do you mind if I go back home to grab some things?"

"not at all"

"ok then, wait for me"

'_I always have'_ kurt thought "I will"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Blaine got back and a very gorgeous kurt opened the door, blaine was carrying quite a big bag and kurt gave him a quizzical look

"what?" blaine asked confused by the look on kurt's face

"how many things do you need for one night?"

"actually I'm not staying the night" blaine said with a smile

"oh ok… so what's the bag for then?" kurt said looking sad

"like I said I'm not gonna stay the night, I'm gonna stay till _finchel _comes back"

Kurt opened his eyes wildly

"are you serious?" kurt said cheering

"totally that way you won't be alone" blaine began taking a few steps closer to kurt "and besides" he continued with a sexy voice just a few inches away from kurt "do you really think I'm gonna let pass the chance of being here… with you… alone"

Kurt felt like he was blushing and going pale at the same time and a small moan came out of his mouth not giving him a chance to stop it and when blaine heard it he bit his lip feeling his cock getting hard

"I um… I think I'm gonna start to prepare dinner" kurt said in a very high pitched voice

And blaine agreed, so kurt told him to wait in the living room and watch t.v while waiting, so blaine was watching some spots channel, when suddenly he felt the delicious smell coming from the kitchen

'_He is gorgeous, funny, mature, and he can cook?! Oh god he is perfect' _blaine thought

After a dinner full of stares, giggles, stories and flirting from both parts, they decided to watch some t.v and then go to bed

They sat on the big couch, one in each corner but blaine decided that if he wanted to win kurt's heart he had to know him well, so he suggested than instead of watching t.v they could ask random Q's at each other and kurt liked that idea

"Ok so we can ask whatever we want to each other one you, one me and we have to answer with the whole truth" blaine said

"anything?" kurt said

"anything, and it won't leave this house" blaine said with a smirk "let's keep it vegas style, what happens in vegas…"

"stays in vegas" kurt ended

"that's the attitude" blaine cheered

"ok you start" kurt motioned

"alright" blaine started "um let's star with the basics" he smiled "favorite movie"

"uh that's a hard one, but I'll say… Moulin rouge"

"I love that movie" blaine said with puppy eyes

Kurt smiled

"ok my turn, let's see, favorite accessory"

"bowties" blaine didn't even thought it a second

"you didn't even consider it"

"I don't have to, I love bowties"

They laugh at the comment

"ok, favorite magazine" blaine asked

"vogue" kurt said in a rush

"you didn't even consider it"

"I don't have to, I love vogue"

Kurt smirked and blaine loved it, he loved to see this side of kurt, the sexy powerful one

They kept going on innocent Q's but after a while blaine had to ask some things that he really wanted to know

Kurt wanted to ask so many thing but the one's he wanted to know the most were really private so he was a bit embarrassed to ask, however the intrigue win over his embarrassment and he just start asking

"Do you have a boyfriend?" kurt asked

"no" blaine answered quick thanking god that kurt was finally asking something personal

"do _you_ have a boyfriend"

"no" kurt responded not embarrassed anymore

"how many boyfriends have you had?"

"I've only had one serious relationship, the rest were just meaningless" blaine responded

"have you had boyfriends" blaine asked

"no, I haven't" kurt answered looking down

"why not If you are gorgeous?" blaine said without noticing that he was making his intentions to kurt very clear, but kurt responded different than he thought he will

"one Q you & one Q me, remember?" kurt said still blushing by blaine's comment but smilling playfully

"you're right, go ahead"

"have you ever been in love?" kurt asked

'_I think I am now' _blaine tought

"I don't think so, no"

"I see" kurt commented looking a bit disappointed

"but I do believe in love" blaine said "and I'm a romantic, I think I just haven't found the right person"

Kurt smiled and nodded

"do you like someone at the time?"

'_I like you' _kurt thought

"I think I do" he said instead

"I see" blaine commented looking down

"you didn't ask me who tho" kurt said and blaine looked up wildly

"who?!" blaine almost screamed

"you'll have to wait till your net turn to find out" kurt said playfully

Blaine groaned

"you're not a virgin, am I right?" kurt asked, impressed by his lack of fear asking such a private thing

"you're right, I'm not" blaine said

"I figured" kurt said in a very quiet whisper but blaine catch it

"are you a virgin?" blaine asked regretting it because he could have asked who was kurt into at the moment

"I am" kurt said a little embarrassed

"that's not bad you know" blaine assured him "being a virgin doesn't make you a saint or a prude and losing your v-card doesn't make you a slut"

"you're right" kurt smiled a little

"are you into someone right now?" kurt asked

"I am"

Kurt looked sad

"you didn't asked me who tho"

Kurt smiled

"and I guess I'll have to wait till my next turn right?"

"yup"

"damn" kurt said with a smile

"have you ever done anything sexual with someone?" blaine asked really wanting to know

"no, nothing" kurt was feeling bad because of his lack of experience but he wasn't gonna lie, he always kept it real no matter what

Blaine was impressed that kurt hadn't done anything nearly sexual, it was impossible that such a fuckin hot guy like kurt didn't have any admires

"with how many guys have you slept with?" kurt really wanted to know

"three"

"do you have admires?"

"I do"

They were answering with desire and lust eager to know everything personal about each other, neither of them afraid to ask or answer even the most private stuff

"do you top or bottom"

"both"

"have you touch yourself"

"yeah"

"where?"

"wait til your next turn blaine"

Blaine groaned

"have you sucked… you know…"

"yeah"

"how was it?"

"wait til your next turn kurt" blaine tried to imitate kurt's voice and kurt punch him playfully on the arm

"ok, where have you touched yourself"

"you know were"

"that's not a complete answer" blaine protested "I might be imagining something, but the answer could be different"

Kurt groanted he knew that blaine just wanted him to say the name of it

"say it kurt" blaine said playfully "come on say it! Say it! say it!" blaine cheered

"I can't" kurt laughed

"yes you can" blaine assured him

"ok, ok" kurt breathed "I've touched my… _ick" _kurt said if so soft that it was impossible to hear

"your what?" blaine said loud

"my _ick_" kurt said agan as a whisper

"come on kurt say it right" blaine said "every guy has done it so just say it loud and proud"

"I can't" kurt said covenring his face with a cushion

"yeas you caaaan" blaine said "look like this"

Blaine cleared his throat and screamed

"I'M BLAINE ANDERSON AND I'VE TOUCH MY DICK!"

"are you crazy?!" kurt said thinking about the neighbors

"kurt" blaine began "everyone has done it just say it"

Kurt disn't know why but he wanted to let himself do this so he cleared his throat and…

"I'M KURT HUMMEL AND I'VE TOUCH MY DICK!"

Both man laughed and blushed but they loved it, they were letting themselves be free and it felt goddamn good

"now" kurt said "tell me how was it"

"how was what?"

"the dick sucking"

"pretty good it's not as bad as everyone thinks it is, and It's amazing when someone does it to you too"

Kurt was starting to get aroused so he put a cushion between his pants and stomach but blaine caught the sight of kurt's erection and smirked, but he didn't want to make kurt uncomfortable so he didn't say anything

After a ton of Q's from both sides, blaine realized he hadn't make a very important question

"Have you kissed a guy" blaine asked

Kurt's smile fainted immediately

"um I think I have, but I don't know if it counts" kurt said looking down

"what do you mean?" a very confused blaine asked

"well, that's the topic that made me so upset in the car" kurt explained

"I don't get it" blaine began "but if you're not ready to tell me, it's ok"

"well we've asked each other like a ton of questions, so I know a lot better now" kurt said "besides you're my friend and you've been really nice to me"

Blaine smiled, he was sure now that kurt was extremely comfortable around him

Kurt was nervous but he started to talk

"this is a pretty depressive story, so just don't get so sad" kurt said with teary eyes and blaine began to worry but just nodded

"the thing is that I was bullied since freshman year and it was the regular things you know, being pushed against the lockers, the mocking, the jokes about my clothes and voice and those kinds of things" kurt pause trying to contain his tears "and I handled it pretty good, I mean it was annoying but I just kept going" blaine moved himself closer to kurt "but in my sophomore year it got worse, because a guy was making my life impossible, he would chase me everywhere and he pushed me into the metal corners of the open lockers, which was painful as shit, and one day I just couldn't handle it anymore and I stand up to him, I followed him into the locker-rooms and asked him what was his fuckin problem and he just insulted me in every possible way so I just told him to leave me alone and when I was leaving he… he…" kurt was crying now, the sobs were consuming him

"I know that this is hard kurt, trust me I know, but please tell me so you can have some peace" blaine was now rubbing circles in his back and kissing back of one of kurt's hands

Kurt nodded and try to recover his normal breathing pace

"he… he grabbed my arm, push me into the lockers and he… he… hated-kissed me and the he told me that if I told anything to someone he would kill me" kurt finished with a loud sob

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't give a shit about giving kurt his space anymore, blaine grabbed kurt's head softly and put it in his chest while rubbing smooth circles in his back, and saying conforting words

Kurt cried a lot in blaine's chest, until he calmed down

Then kurt explained that the school expelled the guy so changed schools and he never saw him again

"did you tell the principal the whole story?" blaine asked

"no, I just told em that he threaten me to death" kurt said a bit better now

"did you tell someone besides me the whole story?" blaine asked

"to my dad, and he didn't told anyone because I asked him not to" kurt said

"why did you asked him that?" blaine asked softly but confused

"because I don't believe in outing someone" kurt said firmly "I believe that everyone has to find the confidence to come out for themselves, not because of someone's pressure"

Blaine was more than impressed by kurt's maturity, he thought kurt was the purest soul he had ever met, every word kurt had just said made blaine fall for him a lot more

"you are too brave kurt, I'm incredibly proud of you" blaine told him in a whisper

"courage is my philosophy" kurt said in a tiny voice

"well, you're great at it"

Kurt's head was still in blaine's chest and both of them wanted to stay like that forever

When suddenly they heard the sound of rain

And realized that they've been talking for hours

When kurt looked at the clock he couldn't believe it, it was 2am and he was awake in a school day

"oh shit" kurt said and removed himself off of blaine's embrace

"what is it?" blaine asked confused

"blaine it's 2am and I've school tomorrow!"

"shit" blaine said standing up from the couch "I've to be in the hospital tomorrow at 6am"

"and we haven't even decided where are you gonna sleep" kurt said getting worried "where do you wanna sleep?"

'_in your bed, wrapped in your arms' blaine thought_

"wherever is more comfortable to you" blaine said instead

"well the guest room is the more appropriate place for you to sleep I guess" kurt said wanting to offer his own bed but not daring

"ok, good" blaine said a little disappointed

Kurt led blaine to his room which was across from his they said they're good nights and headed to sleep, but both of them just wanting to share a bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

the rain was getting worse and when kurt heard the thunder he just wanted to die, he was scare to death of thunders since he was a kid and in a normal situation he would be asleep by the time thunders came out but today we awake and in a bad luck for thunders apparently

blaine couldn't stop thinking about kurt and all that they've talked about the normal things, the sexy stuff and finally kurt's big revelation, blaine was just amazed at the many kinds of wonderful that kurt had in him, when suddenly he heard a knock in his door

_knock knock knock_

"blaine, are you awake?" kurt whispered

"yeah" blaine confirmed it, he was curious but happy about kurt's presence in his room "come on in"

Kurt entered to the room and closed the door behind him

"what's going on?" blaine asked

"it's just that um… I'm um…" kurt was babbling

"don't worry kurt just say it" blaine said even more curious now

"ok but don't laugh" kurt said

blaine nodded

"the thunders scare the shit out of me" kurt said mortified

"oh, ok so…" blaine was confused now

"I was just wondering if I could spend the night here?" kurt said in a worried voice

'YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YEEEES!' blaine thought

"yes, of course" blaine said

"thanks, um… I guess I'll take the couch" kurt said and started to walk towards the couch

"don't be silly kurt, the bed is big enough, we can share it" blaine said trying to sound nonchalant but failing so he sounded almost desperate

Kurt couldn't be happier by blaine's proposition

As soon as they were both on the bed, kurt noticed that blaine was sleeping shirtless which made him blush

Blaine wanted to grab kurt and hold him tight, he wanted them to be as close as possible, so he had to take a chance and say something that he knew could be a two way avenue, but he had to try it

"Kurt, are you awake?" blaine whispered

"yeah, what is it?" kurt answered

"I just wanted to know… who are you into?"

Kurt tensed up

"you tell me first" kurt tried to avoid it "who are _you_ into?"

"if I tell you, you'll tell me?" blaine asked

"yeah"

"I'm into someone that is pretty perfect, he is gorgeous like an angel, he is intelligent and sexy and he dresses like a runway model and he is a starchild" blaine said it from the heart

Kurt stopped breathing he couldn't remember how; he was way too overwhelmed to even blink, this dream was coming true right then and there

"now you tell me, who are you into?"

Kurt turned around to face blaine

"I'm into someone that is a bit older than me, he is pretty perfect too, he's hot as shit, he's funny, he's comforting, he's smart and he's a rock star" kurt said that meaning every word of it

Blaine's heart skipped a beat

They both looked at each other even tho it was dark they could feel the intensity of the stare

They didn't say anything, just smiled at each other

Kurt positioned himself in blaine's chest and relaxed by the sound of blaine's heartbeat and blaine gave him little kissies in the hair until they both felt asleep happier than ever

They woke up the next morning, by the sound of their phone alarms

Kurt was still in blaine's chest, he yawned and shifted, blaine just smiled because of his cuteness

"good morning sleepy head" blaine said softly

"mmmh, good morning" kurt said sitting in the bed and rubbing his eyes like a cat

Blaine was in awe by kurt's delicate moved

"did you sleep good?" kurt said with a smile

"I think I've never slept better in my life" blaine said with a sexy look

Kurt bit his lower lip

And blaine wanted to lean in and kiss him but he knew that he had to give kurt some space, so instead blaine got up and grabbed his phone

Kurt saw blaine's six-pack abdomen as he got up from bed; kurt blushed and looked away, blaine noticed it

"kurt?" blaine said in a quizzical tone

"Yeah?" kurt answered trying to sound nonchalant but failing as he blushed even more

"don't be embarrassed when looking at me" blaine requested "there's nothing wrong with it"

"sorry" kurt began "it's just that I'm not used to have half naked guys in front of me at all"

"well, remember that it's just me" blaine said with a smile

"you're right" kurt responded with a smile as well

"so…" kurt started "was it for real?"

"what?" blaine asked confused

"what you said about… um… you being into me" kurt asked a bit embarrassed

"you don't believe me?" blaine said a little sad that kurt thought he was kidding about something so serious

"no, I mean yes, it's not like that… it's just that…" kurt said quite embarrassed but collecting courage for what he was about to say "it's just that I do like you, so it would be sad if you didn't like me back" kurt said with his eyes closed by fear of looking at blaine

'oh god, if you just knew how close I am from falling completely for you…' blaine thought

Blaine got close to kurt who still had his eyes closed and his head a bit down, blaine grabbed kurt's chin and lifted which made kurt open his bright colorful eyes to look into blaine's hazel gold eyes

"kurt" blaine began with a sweet voice "you have no idea of how much I like you" blaine said with a sultry voice and kurt's heart raised "please just believe what I said… you're perfect, or at least to me, you are" blaine said leaning in so close, that now their lips were only inches apart

Kurt could feel his hands shaking and blaine's breath mixing with his

When their noses were touching, kurt's phone rang and they separated by the nuzzling sound, kurt tried to cool off and find his phone, and when he looked at the screen he didn't like what he saw, it was chandler, but he had to answer

"hi" kurt said coldly

"kurt, where the hell are you?" chandler sounded pissed

"why? What's wrong?" kurt asked confused

"are you kidding me? You just lost first period!" chandler said even more pissed

"WHAT?!" kurt screamed and blaine looked him with worried eyes

"this is not your style kurt, what's going on?" chandler said calmly

"nothing, nothing" kurt said noticing that blaine was answering a call himself

"why do I hear a voice? Are you with someone?" chandler said in a jealous voice

Blaine motioned kurt to hang up cause he had something to say to him

"bye chandler" kurt said quickly and hanging up

"wait ku…" chandler didn't have a chance to say anything, kurt hung up on him

Chandler couldn't believe it… kurt was indeed with a man.

"who called you? And why did you scream?" blaine asked

"it was chandler, and the scream was cuz I just noted that I lost first period" kurt said motioning blaine to look at the hour

"yeah, I know" blaine said "my dad just called me" he ended raising his eyebrows

"oh god what did he said? Is he pissed? Does he know you're with me?" kurt asked hurriedly

"relax" blaine said with a laugh "he asked why I didn't go to the clinic and I said I got sick, he's not pissed, and no, he doesn't know I'm here" blaine said but then he frowned his eyebrows and then got sad "wait, what if he did know that I'm here? Would that be a problem?" he ended lowing his head

"no, of course it wouldn't be a problem, is just that it would be weird for us and for him, he might get the wrong idea" kurt said with a smile

"and what would be the wrong idea that he might get" blaine said raising his head and smirking, he wanted to tease kurt

Kurt noticed what blaine was doing, so he just played along

"well" kurt said standing up "he might think that I invited you to take advantage of you" kurt said in a low sultry voice that made blaine moan softly

"how would you take advantage of me?" blaine said trying to sound calm but he ended up saying in with an urgent tone

"well I would" kurt began but then a most important thought hit him "wait a second" he said losing his voice full of lust and replacing it with a serious tone, blaine looked at him with a confused expression "if your dad doesn't know that you're with me then where does he think you are? I mean he should have asked you where you were going yesterday when you pick that bag full of things"

"oooh, I get your confusion" blaine began "I'm not staying with my dad, the thing is that my grandpa left me a house here when he died, so I'm staying there" blaine explained calmly

"oh" kurt said understanding everything now "that explains a lot"

"yeah, and the house is cool so I'm confortable there" blaine remarked

"well, maybe I'll have to go there sometime" kurt joked but apparently blaine took it for granted

"anytime you want" blaine said for real

Kurt blushed at the thought of going to blaine's house, and probably even stay there for the night, maybe they'd sleep together, and cuddle, and kiss and…" kurt's mind started to wonder and his cock began to get hard, so he tried to calm down and think about something else.

"are you gonna go to school?" suddenly blaine asked and kurt remembered

"well" kurt began "there's nothing important going on there, we don't have tests or anything so I think I'm gonna skip it" kurt said amazed by his decision

"you sure?" blaine asked begging to the universe that kurt would say yes

"yeah" kurt responded confident "I mean I haven't skipped class ever before, and if finn can go to new york with Rachel a whole week, I don't understand why I can't take a few days to myself too" kurt ended with a bright smile

"well if that's the case, I guess my illness will prolong as long as your vacations" blaine said with a wink

"really?" kurt asked biting his lower lip

"totally" blaine confirmed

"aren't you suppose to tell me that I shouldn't skip class?" kurt said playfully

"nah, fuck school! a vacation won't kill you" blaine responded playfully as well "and besides you said it yourself your brother is probably having the time of his life with Rachel"

"they're with her dads tho" kurt explained

"believe me, there are ways to have some fun without them noting it" blaine said with a wink

"have you done something like that?" kurt asked amused

"not exactly like that, but yeah" blaine said with a smirk

"whataya mean?" kurt asked confused

"I used to have fun with myself without anybody noticing it" blaine explained with lust in his voice and a sexy look in his eyes, obviously trying to tease kurt, and it was working

"h-how?" kurt asked stuttering a little

"well…" blaine said and kneeled in the bed behind kurt who was still sitting in the edge of the bed "I used to start by touching my neck" and with his fingertips he gently started to touch kurt's smooth neck-skin

Kurt shivered at the touch and blaine smirked

"then" blaine continued with the explanation "I'd low my hands so I could touch my arms"

Kurt let out a sight when blaine lowered his hands so he was touching kurt's arms

"then I'd pretend that someone was by my side, touching me, inhaling my smell, running his nose from my ear… to my neck… to my back" blaine kept explain and did to kurt exactly what he was saying

This time kurt let out an audible moan that resonated in the room

The sound of kurt's moan went directly to blaine's growing erection and he looked at kurt's pajama pants and noticed that he was hard as well, and as much as he wanted to keep going and made kurt feel good, he knew that kurt wasn't ready for it; kurt hadn't even had a real kiss, so he wasn't ready for anything sexual.

Blaine finished by giving kurt a tender kiss on the side of his neck

kurt nuzzled and open his eyes when he noticed that blaine wasn't going to do anything else

kurt turned around to look at blaine, and blaine saw the sad look on kurt's face

"did I do something wrong" kurt said lowering his head

"NO!" blaine screamed mortified by kurt's idea "no, of course not sweety" blaine said with a peaceful voice now

"then… then what happened?" kurt asked looking up but still with a sad face

"it's just that I don't want to take advantage of you kurt" blaine said with a sweet look

"you're not" kurt remarked

"the thing is kurt" blaine began "that you haven't had any experience in this kind of stuff and I just want you to have it, of course I do" blaine explained calmly "but I want you to have it at the right time, with the right person, and don't regret later"

"I understand" kurt said and gathered the courage to say the next sentence "but what if I tell you that I want to have it with you?"

Blaine's heart melted and his smile grew bigger than ever

"then you'd make me the happiest man alive" blaine said truthfully and kurt's whole face lit up "but" he continued trying to not lose his focus "in order for you and me to be comfortable with it, I want you to experience it slowly, at your own pace"

"yeah, yeah I think you're right" kurt smiled falling in love with the idea of blaine thinking about the right thing for him, not rushing anything, just letting him be comfortable enough to enjoy it


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ok guys, so as you may have suspected, english is not my mother language and also i don't have a beta reader yet :s AND i just started college so it's hard to study and write but i'll do my best cuz i really love this story.**

** so please if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me, that would be really helpful.**

**honestly i don't know exactly where this story is going but i guess i'll figure it out at some point**

**thanks for the reviews, and i hope to see much more of them**

**if you want anything particular to happen just tell me and i see what i can do**

**honestly i was convinced that nobody was gonna read this, so seeing that not only one but a few people are reading this really makes my heart melt, so thanks you guys :) ;) 3**

"so…" kurt began

"so…" Blaine continued

"what should we do, now that we're in vacation" kurt said with a smile

Blaine thought about it for a second "well, I think we should shower, eat something and then think about our vacation plans don't you think?"

Kurt looked at himself remembering that he was still in his pj's

"oh god, I'm still in my pj's and my hair most look awful" kurt said a bit alarmed

"hey, hey hey!" blaine approached, taking both kurt's hainds in his own "you look beautiful" blaine was looking right into kurt's eyes

"why do you say that?" kurt asked blushing a bit really confused by blaine's statement, it's not possible for him to look even good like this or look good in any context for that matter, he's not repulsive, but he's not a hottie either, he's just a weird human, a weird creature, he's just… kurt

"because it's true" blaine said and he meant every word "actually" he continued this time getting closer to kurt's face, only inches apart from his lips "I don't think I've ever seen someone even remotely as gorgeous as you…"

Kurt's breath hitched, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would blaine tell him that? Could blaine be telling him the truth, or he was just saying that as a lie to make kurt feel a bit good about himself? But something inside of kurt, told him that blaine was saying it from the heart, and if that was the case kurt was overestimating his own appearance

"r-r-really?" kurt stuttered he was way too overwhelmed to pretend that blaine's comment didn't affect him

"why don't you believe me?" blaine asked really confused and sad that kurt couldn't take his complements seriously; blaine was being dead serious about his complements, maybe kurt just couldn't see how angelic he always looked

"it's just that... all the jocks at school always tell me how disgusting I am, and how gross I look, so I guess at some point I just started to believe it" kurt said trying to push back tears and sobs

Blaine noticed how sad kurt was, his life at school must be a living hell, so he decided that during this vacation he'd reassure kurt as much as he could how gorgeous he really is, in the inside and out.

"kurt… please believe me when I say this, cause I'll say it a lot… _you_ are perfect you really really are" blaine said kissing the knuckles on both kurt's hands

"ok" kurt said smiling

"will you believe it every time I say it?" blaine asked playfully

"I will" kurt said and he bit his lip

Blaine pecked him on the cheek and kurt quaver

"ok beautiful, you go shower while I make you breakfast, and I won't take a no for an answer" blaine stated and gave kurt a cute wink

Kurt bit his lip again and nooded

When kurt stepped out of the shower, he just looked inside his closet for the best outfit he could possibly wear, he wanted to capture the full of blaine's attention, so he decided to take the chance, so he chose a black Leather jacket with ribbed neck and off central zip closure, a grey t-shirt, black skin-tight jeans, black knee high boots, and a white scarf, he fix his hair as perfect as possible, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he entered to the dining room where a very well-dressed blaine was waiting for him with a very good looking breakfast

When blaine looked at kurt his jaw almost hit the floor, kurt looked like he had just stepped out from a vogue cover, blaine was extremely overwhelmed, the man in front of him couldn't look more gorgeous, and that image was producing something inside of blaine, he felt his cock getting hard, and he felt like blushing, but he didn't care he just wanted to look at kurt forever

"hi again" kurt said with a smile

"h-hey" blaine said choking on his breath a little

"are you ok? You seem a little scared" kurt said getting a bit worried that he's clothes were causing a bad effect on blaine; maybe blaine didn't like his clothes

"no no, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean…" blaine was out of words at this point "it's just that you are way too beautiful, are you sure you're not an angel? " blaine said with a sultry voice

Kurt blushed and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to figure out what to say but he just wasn't sure if there was anything appropriate to say in that moment

"now I'm feeling a little dumb for dressing so casual, while you are looking so hot" blaine stated now getting up from his chair and walking towards kurt

Kurt was blushing even more and he was pretty sure his hands were shaking and sweating, and when blaine got really close to him he just forgot how to breathe properly

They stared at each other for at least three minutes, until blaine said with the sexiest voice ever…

"you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now"

Kurt's breath hitched

Blaine took kurt's hips and brought him closer, he put his hands on the lower of kurt's back, and like an instinct kurt positioned his hands on blaine's shoulder blades

The heat of the room was unbelievable, and at one point blaine positioned his own lips less than an inch away from kurt's and in a sexy whisper he said

"tell me that you don't want this as badly as I do, and I'll stop"

Kurt trembled, he had been waiting for this moment for years now, but he managed to get his voice back and said

"I want to so bad"

And that was the only confirmation that blaine needed to make his move. He leaned closer, closed his eyes, and brushed his lips together before giving kurt a sweet peck

Kurt closed his eyes at the sight of blaine leaning in, blaine's touch was nothing but sweet and perfect

After sharing sweet pecks, blaine wanted to give kurt a perfect kiss, so he opened his mouth just a little to give kurt the sign; and kurt got it, he knew that blaine wasn't gonna attempt a French kiss, he just wanted a lip-to-lip kinda kiss, so kurt let him, and it felt fuckin great

They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed some more until both their lips were swollen

"t-that was…" kurt was really out of words

"great and perfect and magnificent" blaine stated with a bright smile on his face

"exactly" kurt said biting his lips "I don't think I'm hungry anymore"

Blaine laugh and smiled at kurt's statement

"Nevertheless you must eat" blaine said offering his hand to lead kurt to his chair at the table

They ate breakfast while talking, sharing stories, experiences, and expectations of future

"so whataya wanna do when you finish high school?" blaine asked really intrigued on kurt's future plans

"well, me and Rachel are planning on making it on broadway so we're both applying for nyada"

"wow, that's really impressive, I always knew that you were gonna follow your music instincts" blaine said smiling

"yeah, singing is my life and musicals are my oxygen" kurt said imagining himself being on stage, doing what he loves

"well, I hope I'll get to hear you soon" blaine said not quite remembering kurt's voice when they were kids

"well, maybe I will" kurt said smiling "so what about you?" kurt asked

"what about me what?" blaine asked confused

"well, what are your plans?"

Blaine let a long sigh out

"I don't know really, I'm feeling lost in college right now"

"what are you talking about?!" kurt said in surprise "how can you be lost if according to your dad, you are a top student in Stanford?"

"being a top student doesn't mean I love it, it just means that I'm good at it" blaine said looking down at his lap

"oh" kurt said feeling like an asshole for making blaine feel sad

"that's why I'm taking a break from it" blaine said looking up and right to kurt's eyes

"I thought that you chose medicine because you loved it" kurt said in a soft voice, not judging at all

"kurt please" blaine said with a sad tone "both you and me know that medicine is not what I love" blaine said holding back tears

"then why didn't you choose music then? Why did you choose medicine? I'm not judging you it's just that I can't get it" kurt said feeling confused and a bit angry

"I didn't want to disappoint my dad" blaine said letting tears scape his eyes

"why would he be disappointed?" kurt said as he stood up and kneeled in front of blaine who was still sitting and looking at his lap

"because he always wanted me to be a doctor just like him" blaine said not daring to look at kurt

"did he forced you to study medicine?" kurt said not believing that beto would do such a thing

"no, he didn't force me, but he wouldn't have supported me if I've chose music" blaine was now crying hard

Kurt took blaine's hand and led him to the couch where blaine curled up in kurt's arms and cried freely, kurt just said comforting words and rubbed soft circles in his back

When blaine was a lot calmer kurt spoke up his mind

"I think that beto would have supported you in anything"

"I don't want to disappoint him"

"you wouldn't" kurt said taking blaine's chin so he could meet his eyes "you are the most perfect son and man I've ever met"

"no I'm not, I'm just a coward" blaine said and tried to look away but kurt didn't let him

"listen to me rock star" kurt began sounding serious but talking softly at the same time "you are not a coward, you just got confused, that's all" kurt said placing a sweet peck in blaine's lips

"thank you" blaine said with a tiny smile suddenly feeling better

"you don't have to thank me for a kiss" kurt said sweetly

"no, not for the kiss, but… but for listening and for being comforting and for… for just being you, for being my starchild" blaine said feeling like the luckiest man in the world for having kurt right by his side

Kurt hugged blaine and just said

"you're welcome my rock star"

They stayed in the couch wrapped in each other's arms until kurt's phone started to vibrate, and when he looked at the screen he got mixed feelings

It was a text from Rachel

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL? AND WHY DOES CHANDLER HAS THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU'RE ALONE WITH A MAN IN THE HOUSE?!"

_'oh god' _kurt thought


	8. Chapter 8

**ok guys so i'm FINALLY uploading, i know that i said i post a new chapter fridays, saturdays or sundays, but i like to post them on fridays better, principally because i don't have classes on fridays (YAY!) so its just easier**

**thanks for your reviews, i love to get them, they make me really happy**

**and i also want to clarify that the photo that i use for this story is mine, it''s actually me the one in the photo.**

**enjoy and review guys :) ;)**

**i love you guys**

**And just in case you wanna follow me, this is my twitter adress danigonza15**

**Chapter 8**

He knew that blaine wouldn't mind if he mentioned him to his friends, but everything happened all of the sudden, so he wasn't sure if he should say anything yet, maybe he should discuss it with blaine, and he should text Rachel back soon, if not she would get suspicious and maybe drag finn into it, and knowing finn he would pack everybody's bags and come home early; he loves finn, a lot actually, he is a great brother, but sometimes he gets too overprotective.

So kurt showed the text to blaine, which just made him smile and laugh a little

"I don't mind if you wanna tell her, or anybody for that matter" he stated and kissed kurt's cheek

"I know, I know, it's just that everything happen all of the sudden and so quickly, that I don't want them to get the wrong idea" kurt said with concerned eyes

"and what idea do you think they might get?" blaine asked teasingly and playfully trying to ease the situation for kurt

Kurt blushed and bit his lip

"you know what I mean" kurt said trying to avoid the specific word

"yeah" blaine started and he positioned himself in a way that his lips were now brushing its way up and down against kurt's ear, which gained him an audible groan from kurt, who didn't even try to prevent it from coming out "but I want you to say it"

"i-uhh i-I can't" kurt said outing his words between breaths and closing his eyes to focus his attention on blaine's touch

"yes, you can" blaine said and started to run the top of his nose from kurt's ear to his jaw

Kurt was so pleased by blaine's touch that speaking was a hard job

"why are you doing this to me" kurt managed to say

"because I want you to be comfortable enough around me to talk about this subject, but mostly cause I want you to be comfortable with the subject itself"

Blaine was now placing little kisses from kurt's ear to his jaw

Kurt was letting out little moans

"say it kurt" blaine was using his sexy whisper voice with kurt now "say it"

In that moment kurt just wanted to please blaine

"they-umm they might think-ahh… they might think we're… we're"

"say it kurt" blaine was now biting gently kurt's earlobe "say it for me"

Kurt moaned loudly

"they might think we're fuckin!" kurt say abruptly

Blaine stopped working on kurt's earlobe as soon as he pronounced that sentence, he felt proud of kurt

"you see, it wasn't so hard" blaine smiled sweetly

"I guess, it's just that it's so… so embarrassing" kurt lowed his head but blaine lift it up by his chin

"no kurt, it's not, you shouldn't feel that way about sexual stuff"

"it's easy for you to say" kurt said in a soft hurting voice "you have experience in that area, but I don't in any way, and I'm a senior, aren't seniors supposed be kinda experts in that matter"

"not necessarily" blaine started calmly "I've always thought that a person should get the experience at the right time with the right person, nobody should rush things, you just have to let it be"

"I know and you're right, it's just that it seems as everybody's times have come, except mine" kurt said with a sad face

"Maybe our time is now" blaine whispered

"maybe it is" kurt smiled and bit the lips

Kurt leaned in a peck blaine in the cheek

"can we just keep umm whatever this is to ourselves for now?" kurt said not knowing if they were just dating or a couple already

"yeah, sure" blaine reassured kurt, but the idea of not knowing what they were just wasn't working for blaine

"thanks" kurt said and smiled returning to his phone trying to figure out what should he text Rachel, but when he was typing blaine took his hand in his

"what's going on?" kurt said in a confuse tone but blaine didn't respond he just kissed kurt's hand, ever knuckle, every fingertip

Kurt just stared at him with an amused look, full of sweetness

"it's just that I've waited so much to see you again, and know that I have, I don't want to let you go" blaine whispered

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" kurt said, confused by blaine's words

"but I want to be selfish when it comes to you" blaine said, still whispering

"what do you mean?" kurt asked, even more confused

"I want you to be just mine, and I want to be only yours" blaine started and was looking sweetly at kurt

Kurt was blinking so fast it almost hurt, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"kurt, would you be my boyfriend?" blaine said and kissed the back of kurt's hand

Kurt wanted to scream _'YES!'_ but his tears win him over and he just nodded and pulled blaine for a hug

They hugged until kurt's voice came back and he said

"I've waited so much to hear those words from you"

"oh starchild, you just made me the happiest guy ever" blaine replied

Kurt remembered he had to reply Rachel, so he texted her back something he thought it was simple and enough for now

_To Rachel: 'god rachel come down, I just want a vacation, like you and finn. Why can't I get some rest too? And as for chandler, I don't know what gave him that impression, you know that he can get pretty paranoid sometimes'_

He showed it to blaine to keep him updated on the craziness of their vacations, blaine just laugh a little

"what are you laughing at?" kurt asked confused

"I don't know, it's just that neither you nor I, are good liers" blaine responded with a smile

"isn't it convincing?" kurt asked a little worried that Rachel wouldn't buy the text

"it's ok, but I've learned throw the years, that the base of a good lie are the details" blaine smirked

"so, what are you suggesting that I should have replied?" kurt asked a little amused by blaine's statement

"like I said, I'm not a good liar either, I'm just telling you what I've heard" blaine smiled again

"I'll keep in mind" kurt answered looking at his screen, waiting for Rachel to text him back one of her insanities

And less than five minutes passed when she replied

"_to kurt: BUT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TO FIND OUT THIS WAY ABOUT STUFF AND IT'S WORSE IF IT'S STUFF BOUT YOU! AND I STILL THINK THAT IS WEIRD THAT CHANDLER THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T ALONE, EVEN IF HE'S A BIT PARANOID, HE KNOWS THAT ALL OF US ARE AWAY; IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME, ARE YOU?"_

_'God, rachel's texts are always way too long_' kurt thought, and got a little worried by the fact that Rachel didn't believe him completely, but he just keep it cool and asked blaine for advice

"you think I should just call her?" kurt started and blaine raised an eyebrow "you know, just to let he know that I'm _alone_" kurt pronounced the last word and used his fingers for quotation marks

"Maybe it's for the best, yeah call her" blaine started with a smiled and then said "don't worry, I'll remain silent" with kind of like a devilish smile in his face, but kurt didn't put attention to it, he just focused on dialing Rachel, so he put her on speaker

"KURT HI, WHAT'S WRONG!" as always Rachel screaming

"god Rachel come down, I just wanted to make sure that you believe me" he said in a cool voice and Rachel let out a sigh

"really rach, I'm ALONEE" kurt screamed the last word with a moan when he felt that blaine was kissing his neck

"KURT, ARE YOU OK?!" Rachel was now screaming louder

"i-I'm fii-ne, I ju-ust hii-it my fooo-ot with th-e ta-ta-table" kurt was stuttering and he couldn't help it, blaine's lips were one thing, but his tongue was just sinful, it felt so great and so wrong at the same time, he didn't want to stop blaine his necking, but he couldn't let Rachel know that he was indeed with someone, and even less if that someone was a man, AND even less it that man was doing this kind of things to him, he was so screwed

"ARE YOU SURE? YOU SOUND MORE PLEASED THAN HURT?" Rachel was using a very condescending tone now

"oooh goo-d! believe me, thii-is huu-urts" kurt kept stuttering and blaine let out a small laugh because of kurt's comment, this was way too funny and way too wicked at the same time; he felt sorry for kurt, but at the same time, he knew that he could have pushed blaine away, or he could have ended the phone call with Rachel, so blaine was sure that kurt wanted this

And kurt totally wanted it, it's just that he didn't know what to do

"OH LOOK, FINN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU" Rachel said and passed her phone to finn, who was anxious to talk with his brother

Kurt just wanted to die at this point, and blaine was laughing a little

"hey dude how are ya?" finn asked enthusiastically

_'you have no idea' kurt thought _

"g-g-great" kurt said in a chocked voce when blaine started to suck harder and harder a hickey

"you sure?" finn started with a worried voice "you sound kinda overwhelmed"

"I'm fii-ne" kurt tried not to have a breakdown

"ok…" finn conceded it to kurt, not wanting to upset him, but knowing that something was off "we'll call you later, ok" finn said wanting to hear his brother's voice back to normal, but his answer just worried him more

"ok bye" and kurt hang up immediately

Finn turned to Rachel and they shared an ood look.

"whatcha think it's wrong with him? You think it's because of burt's condition?" finn asked

"No, I think he IS with someone, he didn't sound depressed, he sounded pleased and he was trying to hide it, but he couldn't so an awkward voice came out" Rachel stated

"no way!" finn said, not believing it "if he was with someone, he would have told ya, don't you think?"

"I don't know finn, I think he IS hiding something" Rachel said it with an angry tone

Finn didn't say anything else, he didn't want to believe that kurt was hiding something. He wants kurt to have someone in his life that can make him happy, that can make him get over the bullying thing, specially the horrible things karofsky did to him, but he wants his brother to trust if not him, then Rachel about that stuff.

"what the hell was that?!" kurt asked blaine as he hung up

"I just wanted to make you feel good" blaine responded with a smirk of his face

"and you couldn't wait till I ended the phone call?" kurt said with a disbelieving voice

"it's not my fault that you are irresistible" blaine said giving kurt a head-to-toe look

Kurt blushed

"besides" blaine continued now looking kurt straight in the eye "you could have stopped me, you could have pushed me away, but you didn't, you wanted me to please you" blaine was speaking in a sensual whisper

Kurt just chocked, knowing that it was true; he wanted to feel baine's lips in his sensitive skin, even if it meant to expose his relationship with others so soon

"you're right" kurt conceded "I wanted you to please me" kurt was letting his walls break down, in order to let blaine in, he was feeling a lot more confident, and a lot less embarrassed about anything and everything thanks to blaine's encouragement

"I wanted to feel the danger of them discovering us; but I also know that you were enjoying it as much as I was, you wanted to push me further and further, til the point I would breakdown and they would discovered us, and then everybody would know that I'm yours, and you're mine"

Blaine was impressed by kurt's intelligence and confidence, they have definitely reached a point in which there were no barriers between them, they could speak their minds freely

"you're right, I won't deny it, I wanted them to discover us and I wanted to give you pleasure in the way" blaine said and leaned in making their noses touch

Kurt was happy by being able to be like this with blaine, but he also understood that blaine didn't want to keep them as a secret

"blaine" kurt began and reached for blaine's hand "as soon as they come back, I'll tell them about us, ok?" he kissed the back of blaine's hand to reassure him that he was being sincere

"I don't want you to feel pressured to tell em about us, I get it" blaine said and closed his eyes, not daring to look at kurt, maybe kurt would be embarrassed to tell everybody that his boyfriend was blaine, maybe blaine wasn't enough for kurt

"what are you talking about rock star?" kurt asked confused by blaine's words

"I don't know, it's just that…maybe they'll think I'm not good enough" blaine said in a soft and sad voice

"oh blaine" kurt said and took blaine in his arms "they'll love you, I'm sure, and even if they didn't it wouldn't metter, the only opinion that matters in this, is mine alright? And I think that you're perfect, I just don't want them to know that you're staying here cause they might think that you're taking advantage of me"

"oh starchild…" that's the only thing that blaine said and he grab kurt's arms to feel him closer

"but you're SO gonna pay me back for what you did" kurt said in a playful voice and blaine snorted

"I didn't expect anything else from you" blaine said looking up and in kurt's eyes, which he still couldn't decide its color

"but in the meantime, we should watch a movie, and then I'll go to the hospital to visit my dad"

"ok, I'll go with you"

"umm blaine, you can't, the whole point of our vacation is that you are sick remember?"

"ugh damn, you're right, I guess I'll just stay here" blaine said frowning

"I'll make it up to you" kurt said not measuring his words "no, I mean, umm" he said trying to correct his mistake but it was too late

"i love double-meaning sentences" blaine said with a smirk "and one thing you should know about me, is that I take every word everybody says to me VERY seriously" he ended with a wicked grin

Kurt blushed, but smirked too, now he just wanted to find a way to make it up to blaine in a sexy kind of way

After watching Chicago, and singing along all of the songs, blaine was sure of a few things, first of all kurt had the most beautiful voice ever, second of all he was insanely lucky to have him by his side, thirdly he would have to wait like an hour or so to have him back, but he was happy that kurt could spend time with his dad

Kurt was so happy, he was smiling while driving to the hospital; spending so much time with blaine was making him forget about the horrible things in his life, and blaine was also making kurt stronger and more open to new things; but kurt was also afraid, his feelings for blaine were growing really quick, and that was a problem considering that blaine was in ohio temporally, he didn't know when he was going back to cali, so loving him was out of the question kurt thought

Wait…

_'Loving him'_

No, no that couldn't be right

Kurt was actually thinking about love? But he had just reencountered with blaine for the universe's sake!

Was kurt's mind mistaken? Or was his heart right?

Oh universe… he was in love with blaine already…

_'oh universe help me, this can't be happening to me' kurt thought_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, so here it is, new chapter!**

**WARNING! READ THIS!**

**I've been thinking a lot about this story, and i realize that i want to add some subjects that are very close to me, and i know that a great way to express feelings its by writing them down, and i'm nervous about this, because i don't know if you'll like it or not, but i need this, so please try not to judge; anyway, the subjects that i'll use, are in the description of the story, i already put 'em there; and don't worry, i'll try not to add 'em all at once, maybe little by little is better.**

**i love your reviews, they fill my heart with joy, so keep reviewing!**

**i love you guys, you are awesome**

**you are awesome level: Klainers**

**which is the greatest type of awesomeness**

**enjoy the story! :) ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt was feeling weird when he got to the hospital, he felt overwhelmed, he felt happy, he felt sad, depressed, anxious, tired, angry, and nervous; that mix of feelings was driving him crazy, it was just too much for him to handle, but he couldn't let his dad notice it, he would worry about him and that could be dangerous for his heart, so Kurt just breathed and practiced his acting skills.

When he entered to his dad's room, he saw carole there, in the edge of the bed holding burt's hand while talking to him with a sweet smile on her face, that gave kurt a positive feeling, knowing that his dad had love in his life besides from kurt's affection.

"hey" kurt said smiling

"hi honey" carol stood up and greeted him with a warm hug "I've missed you"

"me too" kurt responded and smiled "how's everything in D.C?"

"it's great, very boring, but great" carol responded and returned to her seat next to burt

Kurt just smiled

"hey buddy, how are you?" burt asked really happy to see his son again, it only had been hours since he saw him the last time, but it had felt like an eternity

"I should be asking _you_ that question" kurt said raising an eyebrow

"you know I'm strong, I'm ok" burt said recognizing his son's concern about him, even knowing that his condition wasn't serious

"I just worry you know" kurt said giving burt a shy smile

"I know kiddo" burt said with a funny smile

"well, I'll leave you guys alone" carol said standing up and picking her purse

"you don't have to, you can stay" kurt encouraged her

"oh honey I know and I wish I could stay longer, but I've been here for hours, and now I've to go back to Washington , but if this guy here gets sick again" she said pointing at burt "call me and I'll get a fly immediately, ok?"

"I promise" kurt said hugging her goodbye

"Bye honey" she said and kissed burt and with that she was out of the door

They both stared at the door for a moment when she left, and burt was the first to speak again

"so how's everything? You know school and stuff"

Kurt went cold and even paler than he already was

"um, I… it's been interesting I guess" he contested with kind of like a lie but not completely

"really?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow "is that why carole got a call from school today asking why you weren't attending classes?"

kurt swallowed hard, he didn't know what excuse to give to get out of that situation

"um I… I… um" he was just speechless

"Buddy, I know that this affects you a lot, me being here isn't easy for any of us, so if you just needed time off of school to process everything, you could have told me, and I would have said yes, but I don't like you keeping secrets from me, alright?"

Kurt was now impressed and out of words by his dad's reaction, he was saved from this one, and he didn't have to give another excuse to cover his lack of presence at school; he knew that playing like that with his dad's Illness wasn't cool, but right know he didn't give it much thought and accepted what the universe was giving to him

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again" kurt said not mentioning his reasons for not being at McKinley at all.

"Alright" Burt said with a cool look "but talk to your friends, so they can explain you about the subjects and the homework"

"I will"

"so, how you been? Whataya doing at home, isn't it boring to be alone?" Burt asked a little worried about Kurt spending so much time alone

'_oh dad, if you knew you would kill me, if you just knew…" _Kurt thought for a sec before answering

"well, I've talked with finchel, they're ok by the way, I've done some interesting personal things" Kurt said not giving away much, knowing that he obviously couldn't "and that's pretty much it"

"oh, ok, it's good to know" Burt said, but really wandering what his Kurt would be up to, cause being at home alone doing nothing couldn't be that pleasant

They kept talking for about two hours or so til burt was tired and needed to sleep so they said their goodbyes, and soon Kurt was driving back home, he did really well at hiding his situation with Blaine and not letting his mind travel to the _concerns about his relationship land _while being with his dad, so everything went great; but know that he was alone in the car again his mind traveled to that land again and he got overwhelmed, he had so many thoughts flying back and forth in his head that it was almost sickening him; he had to talk with blaine about a lot of shit that he didn't want to talk about, really, but it was necessary to let him be sane again

When Kurt got home, he was received by a very excited and loveful blaine, who just took him in his arms, lift him up, and spin him around and ended his act by kissing him with so much love it made kurt dizzy

"well hello to you too" kurt said pecking blaine who was smiling "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" kurt asked amused by blaine's sudden reaction to his arrival

"it's just that I missed you so much, and seeing you again kinda like brought back air to my lungs"

"does this mean I made it up to you?" Kurt asked in a playful way

"nah, you still have to make it up to me" Blaine stated

Kurt blushed but he didn't care and just grabbed Blaine by the waist to pull him closer and kiss him again

But apparently this time the lip-to-lip kiss wasn't enough. As they kissed, blaine brushed the tip of his tongue against kurt's lower lip, which made kurt shiver, but he understood the sign, and even though he was nervous, he knew it was right, so he opened his mouth a little to give blaine access

When Blaine felt that Kurt gave him access he just knew that kurt was enjoying it as much as he was, so he just pushed his tongue inside little by little letting kurt adjust to it

When Kurt felt Blaine's tongue in his mouth he felt a bit nervous, but his fears vanished quick as he realized that it felt fuckin great; their tongues dancing together felt just right, both of them wanted that moment to last forever

Everything got even more interesting, when Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall, which made him moan, but they never broke the kiss, Blaine put his hands on both sides of Kurt in the wall to incarcerate him, but they were fairly apart until Kurt grabbed Blaine by both his hips to pull him closer, which cause both their erections to rub against each other, they moaned loudly, and broke the kiss but not because they felt embarrassed (they passed that phase long ago) but to catch their breaths and look at each other, but when they did, they saw lust in their looks, thus caused Blaine to give Kurt a wicked grin and Kurt to bite his lip.

Blaine couldn't resist the impulse that he was getting so he just followed his instincts; he leaned in but this time to Kurt's ear and whispered in his sexy voice

"You have no idea how hot you look like this" Blaine started and rubbed a little the tip of his nose from Kurt's ear to his neck, and the whispered sensually "and it feels great to have _you _pressed against _me" _and bit Kurt's earlobe

Kurt's hardness grew with that and it pressed even more against Blaine's; but he couldn't be blamed, Blaine's words and touches were just sinful; and Blaine was noticing how his words were working on Kurt, it felt so good to be like that, so close to Kurt, so close to that precious boy

They continued the kisses; they were deep, needy, full of passion and lust, they were both so hard, Kurt pressed against the wall, taking Blaine's kisses but at some point it all was too much so his hips jerked upwards so he met with Blaine's erection, which made everything much more intense

They were moaning loudly in the middle of the hallway right next to the door, where in normal situations anybody could walk in and discover 'em, but right now it was kinda perfect cuz nobody could interrupt them

But at some point Kurt remembered his uncertainties about their relationship, all his fears about getting hurt and left back came back and he just stopped the kissing

When Kurt stopped Blaine stood still trying to find out what went wrong, how did he messed up, but nothing came to his mind, everything was so perfect that Blaine just didn't understand

"did I do something wrong?" Blaine said in a soft voice, not angry at all

"oh god no" Kurt replied quickly making sure that Blaine didn't Blaine himself for this "it just that… Blaine we need to talk"

Blaine went cold, his experience with those words was horrible; those words were always meant to break somebody's heart, what Blaine didn't know was that Kurt just wanted to secure his own

When they were accommodated in Kurt's room, ready to talk, Blaine kept looking at Kurt to decipher his face, maybe his expression would give something away, but he had just loving eyes so Blaine couldn't understand what was going on; and before Kurt could start talking Blaine said

"are you breaking up with me?" with a chocked voice

"what?!" Kurt exclaimed "NO! No of course not, why do ask such a thing?"

"because you said _we need to talk_ and those are the words you use to give the hint to the other person to prepare to get broken hearted"

"Blaine honey I'm not breaking up with you" Kurt said kissing Blaine's hand "but I'm afraid you may breakup with me soon" he said in a soft voice

Blaine was even more confused now, how could he finish with the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to him

"what are you talking about, I lo… I couldn't break up with you" Blaine almost said the words he was most scared of; an _I love you _can be very powerful; it could either bless you or doom you.

Kurt was almost sure that Blaine was gonna say the three letter word, but he couldn't be sure so he just kept the conversation going

"and what about when you return to college? What will happen with this, with us?" Kurt wanted to cry as he pronounced those words, but he held back and kept strong

"oh Kurt… I think I must be honest with you right now"

Kurt wanted to curl up in a ball and cry because Blaine was gonna say that they must make the best of it while they could, because when he returned to college they must break up

Blaine waited for Kurt to give him permission to speak, but Kurt just looked down so Blaine didn't waste any more time

"Kurt… I'm not going back to Stanford, not now, not ever"

Kurt chocked on his own breath

"beg your pardon?" Kurt said trying to understand the situation

"I know I should have told you earlier, and my dad too for that matter, but it's just that I'm not happy with what I'm doing, I'm miserable, I don't want to regret when I'm older not following my dreams and being a coward, I just want to be happy, and part of my happiness is you Kurt, I'm not leaving you, I couldn't do that" Blaine ended by kissing Kurt's cheek

"but… but… but… what?!" Kurt didn't know what else to say

"I'm gonna start playing everywhere, bars, coffee places, even parks if I need, til somebody contacts me to offer me a chance" Blaine said optimistically

"oh Blaine, I'm so happy; and not just because you're staying, but because you're following your dream" Kurt said kissing Blaine lovingly on the lips

And Blaine responded to the kiss deepening it, and only broke it to say

"You _are _my dream" and kissed him hard again

Kurt was in heaven right now

They broke the kiss when Kurt's phone started ringing and the ringtone gave away the person that was calling… -_defying gravity-_ it was Rachel

Kurt calmed down and give a look to Blaine to tell him to be quiet and not to do things that could weaken him, and Blaine obeyed

"hey rach what's up?" Kurt sound nonchalant, his acting skills were getting better since Blaine came around

"WHY DID CHANDLER HEARD WEIRD SEX NOISES COMING FROM YOUR HOUSE?!"

_'Oh shit' _Kurt thought, they shouldn't have done their make out session near the door a few minutes ago

"he must have heard the neighbors, you know how loud they are, so probably he misunderstood" Kurt was impressed by how his excuses were getting better

"KURT, HE WAS SURE THEY WERE COMING FROM YOUR HOUSE! ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE?" Rachel WAS FREACKING OUT

"Since when do you believe chandler over me?" Kurt was avoiding the question, and using his indignation n voice was perfect in this situation

"KURT, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE! AND THAT MAKES ME BELIEVE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" Rachel was screaming loudly

"why am I acting strange, what have I done?" Kurt was avoiding the subject as much as possible, while Blaine looked at him in a worried way, so Kurt put it on speaker

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME KURT! THE LAST TIME WE TALKED YOU WERE USING A WEIRD VOICE, IT ALMOST SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX!" Rachel was using her loud weird voice

"Rachel stop screaming! I can assure you I haven't been having sex" and it was true, he and Blaine had only had make out sessions but nothing else

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING LATELY THEN?" Rachel said almost in a crisis

"what do you mean?" Kurt was confused now

"YOU SAID YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HAVING SEX, BUT THEN WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING, OR DOING OR WHATEVER?!"

_'Shit, I should be less specific'_ Kurt thought

"nothing that a normal teenager would do" Kurt said avoiding the question, but not lying, cuz really, what teenager doesn't make out with his bf? Or what teenager doesn't hide his bf in the house while his family isn't aware?... Right?...

"OK, I'LL STOP LISTENING TO CHANDLER, BUT KURT PLEASE PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T EVER HIDE THINGS FROM ME" Rachel said, still talking loudly, but that was just her style

"Yeah, you better stop listening to him" Kurt responded not promising her anything

"OK, I'M GOING OUT WITH FINN, TTYL"

"ok, say hi from me"

"I WILL, BYE"

And with that Rachel was gone, and Kurt could finally breathe calmly, he rested his forehead on Blaine's chest, who just rubbed softly his hand on Kurt's neck

"I feel like shit for lying to her, and Finn, and Carole, and dad" Kurt said in a hurt voice

"You shouldn't, cause you actually aren't lying, you're just avoiding the subject" Blaine said in a soft reassuring voice

"yeah, but you know what I mean" Kurt said a bit better bt still mortified "I don't like to lie, I hate lies"

"I know you do" Blaine reassured him "just a couple more days and the truth will come out babe" Blaine said without noticing that he had just applied a new _pet name _to Kurt

"did you just _babe_ me" Kurt said raising his head and giving Blaine a playful look

"I guess I did" Blaine said looking at him sweetly

"well, I like being your _babe_ then" Kurt said and kissed Blaine "and yeah you're right, just a few more days, and we'll be free to tell the world about us"

"but in the meantime I think we should take advantage of our time alone, and just have fun" Blaine said and lead Kurt to the living room where they chose to watch a movie

But they couldn't decide which one, so Blaine simply asked

"what's your favorite movie?"

"I already told you" Kurt said with a quizzical look

"nah, Moulin rouge it's your favorite musical, but you must have a favorite movie that is not a musical" Blaine stated

Kurt thought just a second before he answered

"pride and prejudice" with a sweet look "that's my fav movie and book"

"Kurt Hummel, you are a true romantic" Blaine said and Kurt looked down a bit ashamed about that fact and Blaine noticed it so he said "and I just love that about you" they kissed

In the last scene where Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are at his house in the middle of the night talking about appropriate names and their love, both Kurt and Blaine where lip-synching their lines and they were also in tears, so when the final kiss happened and the movie ended both of them were crying

And without noticing Blaine spoke up his mind out loud and said

"god, I want that with you" and when both of them realized that he had just said that they stared for a moment, tears still falling from their eyes, Blaine felt like an asshole for putting that kind of pressure on Kurt, but on the other hand, Kurt felt as if his heart was melting and he just said

"well, if the universe allows… we may…" he didn't know where he got the courage to say that, maybe he just didn't give a shit about making a fool of himself as long as it was just with Blaine

"you- you mean it?" Blaine asked with a face that indicated Kurt that he really wanted that to happen

"but I'm Elizabeth of course" Kurt said smirking

"of course you are" Blaine said and they kissed hard on the couch until they fell asleep, kurt's head on the top of blaine's chest


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ok guys so I finally got this chapter done YAY! **

**I'm sorry for not uploading last week, but college was madness, and I didn't have any time left :s**

**Please keep reviewing, share your thoughts with me please**

**I love to see your reviews, it makes me reaaaally happy**

**And I warn you that the heavy subjects will take place soon, so please try to be open minded **

**Enjoy guys :)**** ;) **

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night, and discovered that they were still on the couch; they must have fallen asleep after their make out session, Blaine smiled at the memory, and looked down to his chest where Kurt's head was resting, he looked so peaceful and beautiful, like a defenseless little kitten, Blaine kept staring at Kurt until he felt like a weird Edward Cullen, he yawned a little louder than he should and that made Kurt readjust to on his chest, but didn't wake up, so Blaine sighted in relief, unfortunately with that, Kurt woke up, he rubbed his eyes like a little cat _'he can be sassy but he IS like a baby cat too' Blaine thought_

Kurt realized that they were in the living room, and looked at Blaine who was still observing him with an amused look on his face

"Babe, why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked still rubbing his eyes

"it's just that I can get that you look beautiful when you get ready in the mornings" Blaine started and looked at Kurt as if he was a doll "but now I realize that beauty is in you at all times"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked blushing a little by Blaine's words but it was too dark so Blaine didn't noticed

"I mean that you just woke up from sleeping in my chest and you look like you had just walk out of the salon"

Kurt bit his lip and said

"Oh universe I really lo… umm… like you" Kurt said the last words in a rush; he almost said the 3 fatal words

"I really like you too" Blaine said, but he was almost sure that Kurt was gonna say the 3 words that he was aching to hear from those gorgeous lips

"We should go upstairs" Blaine said abruptly

"B I'm too tired" Kurt said yawning

"K I don't want your back to be sore in the morning" Blaine said with a bossy voice

"Mmm, I don't wanna stand up" Kurt said almost like a child "I'm too tired"

Blaine laughed a little and then he leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear

"Well… then I'll have to carry you"

Kurt's eyes went wide open and he just could speak, and Blaine didn't gave him time to respond anyways

Blaine stood up from the couch and took Kurt in his arms, Kurt laugh a little and grabbed Blaine by the neck, Blaine carried him upstairs until they were on Kurt's room, and then Blaine said with a playful voice

"Here we are your highness"

"Thanks Mr. Rock star" Kurt said with a cocky kind of voice

Blaine couldn't resist and kissed him, and Kurt responded and grabbed him even harder by the neck

Blaine was losing balance and Kurt noticed so he whispered

"Let's lie in my bed babe"

Blaine got speechless but obeyed; he knew that Kurt wasn't ready to go too far so he just tried to remember to not force anything

They lied in Kurt's bed, they kept on kissing, but they were fairly apart and Kurt realized it was because Blaine didn't want to push him too far, and Kurt was thankful for that, but honestly they could at least get a little closer, so Kurt moved closer and interlaced his legs with Blaine's which made Blaine groan a little but it didn't matter, it felt way too good

It was so dark that they couldn't say how long they had been kissing but it felt so right that neither of them pay attention to the time

Everything was so intense, that at one point Blaine couldn't help himself any longer, so he followed his instincts and rolled in bed so he was on top of Kurt

As soon as he got there, they stopped the kiss and stared at each other, but they didn't feel bad, or wrong, actually they felt like they were finally in the right place

"Kurt…" Blaine said trying to explain his behavior, but Kurt stopped him and said

"I thought you would never make a move" and kept on kissing him

When Blaine heard those words he felt a lot more confident on his moves and choices, he just wanted to make Kurt feel good, he wanted everything to be fun and perfect for both of them, but he also wanted to take control over the situation; Kurt was feeling so good, it felt so fuckin great, and he wanted Blaine to own the situation, for two reasons, first of all Blaine had more experience in that area, and secondly, having him on top, feeling controlled felt just right, like it was meant to be like that

Kurt moaning was the most exhilarating thing Blaine had ever witnessed, it was such a turn on to hear him and see him like that, so vulnerable, so willing, so pleased, that made something to Blaine, it was too much and he couldn't resist it anymore, while they were kissing, Blaine leaned down a lot more and rubbed himself roughly against Kurt just to tease him, which gained him the loudest moan Kurt had ever produced til now, and Blaine repented a bit cuz he didn't know if Kurt was kinda like ready for that, but in the second that he was starting to feel worried, Kurt regained his breath and surprised him enormously when he whispered sexily

"You're so big" and grabbed Blaine hard by the ass to kept on kissing him

Kurt was amazed of himself, how far he had come in so little time, he was treating Blaine as if they had been in a relationship for ages, maybe his instincts were taking over him, or maybe he really loved Blaine…

They were both so hard, Blaine pushing down and Kurt jerking his hips upwards was only making their hardness to get bigger, Blaine was now in between of Kurt's legs, and Kurt's legs were on Blaine's back and butt, it was insanely hot, both of them were groaning and moaning loudly, thank universe they were alone, if not, well… that would be interesting

Blaine's balls were tightening, but he didn't want everything to end ever, however he didn't have much of a choice and he knew that Kurt was pretty close too, what he didn't expect was Kurt pulling at his curls, that made it for him, and with one last rubbing, he cummed

Kurt was so close, his length hurt for being trapped in his pants and underwear and knew that Blaine was too, and he couldn't take it anymore, it was so thrilling, the only thing he could do was pull at his bf's hair, and then he felt Blaine rubbing hard against him, but he also felt a warm wet sensation and he realized Blaine had just had a release, and that was it for him, he came too, he came hard

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, and Kurt was exhausted too, Kurt embraced Blaine and they stayed like that until their breaths calmed down; Blaine was the first to talk

"That was amazing starchild"

"It was" Kurt said with a smile on his face

"But can I ask you something?" Blaine said a little unsure

"Of course, anything"

"Why do you trust me with this? With your umm intimacy let's say"

"I don't know" Kurt responded with full honesty, he really didn't know why he had so much confidence on Blaine's good intentions "I think it's because I've known you since we were kids"

"Well yeah, but we were separated years ago, and since our reencounter you have trusted me with a lot of things, I just wanna know why"

"Oh universe, you're making me sound like a whore" Kurt said noticing how much he had shared with Blaine in so little time

"NO Kurt! Please don't get me wrong" Blaine shouted "I love that you are so open to me, because I really want you to trust me with anything and everything, but… why me?"

Kurt thought about it for a second and then he said

"Because you are you" he said realizing that it was simple as that "you are just so honest and so real, and make me feel so confident around you, and so confortable about myself, you are just so… so you" Kurt finished and kissed Blaine's head

"god I love you" Blaine said and then swallowed hard realizing that he had just said the most terrifying words ever, he had just confessed his love, wasn't it really soon to say that? Or was it just the truth? Whatever it was, it was out, and he feared Kurt's reaction

Kurt missed a heartbeat, he forgot how to breathe, all of his muscles tighten up, he felt hot and cold, and so many thought were going on through his head that he didn't know what to say, he breathed out loud and then he sit upright in the bed

When Kurt sat upright in the bed, Blaine knew what was coming… rejection, Kurt was gonna tell him that everything was going too fast, and that he wasn't ready for anything like love yet; however Kurt did the exact opposite, he took Blaine's hand and started to talk

"Do you really love me?"

Blaine was a bit confused by the question, nevertheless he responded

"I do"

"Really?" Kurt asked feeling confident on the answer but he just wanted Blaine to say it again

Blaine could almost see Kurt's eyes shining in the dark

"Of course I do, I love you" Blaine said in such tenderness that Kurt felt in heaven "don't you believe me?"

"I believe you" Kurt reassured him, he grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed it "it's just that it's so weird to hear someone say those words to me, specially you"

"Why is it weird to hear those words from me towards you? And you're underestimating yourself again Kurt; you are the most lovable person ever" Blaine was cupping one of Kurt's cheeks and looking him on the eyes

"I know I'm good, but you are like the whole package" Kurt began and looked down, he didn't dare to look at Blaine on the eyes "you can sing, and dance, you can act so well, you play like ten instruments, you speak Italian, you are the top of your class, and you're gay but not feminine" Kurt was starting to feel sad and Blaine could see it but he didn't understand how someone as amazing as Kurt could underrate himself like that

"Kurt look at me" Blaine said and sat closer to Kurt, and Kurt obeyed painfully "you are amazing, do you hear me? AMAZING!" Blaine shouted playfully "you have the most precious voice I've ever heard; when you dance, you hypnotize me; convincing Rachel that you are alone should earn you an Oscar; you may not play FIVE instruments like me" Blaine emphasized on the number of instruments he can actually play "but you can play the piano so deliciously and you can cook like a pro, you can speak French, my dad told me that you're on the top five of your class, and I can assure you that I can be more feminine than you think, and you know what? I love it, there's nothing wrong with that"

Kurt was amazed by Blaine's speech, maybe he was right, maybe he was underestimating himself; Blaine was so flawless

"I love you so much Blaine" he said and grabbed Blaine for a hug

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said and embraced him "you're perfect, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

They kept on hugging until Kurt broke it almost scared

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked confused

"OH MY FUCKIN SHIT!" Kurt yelled in anger

"What happened?!" Blaine was getting worried

"Look at this Blaine! Look at my pants!" Kurt couldn't be more stressed out

"Ok… they got wet… so…" Blaine asked in total confusion

"SO? SO? THEY'RE DESIGNER!" Kurt was dying of frustration

_'Oh god' Blaine thought to himself_

"Kurt, they're just jeans" Blaine said trying to make Kurt notice that it was just a pair of pants

"They're not just jeans! They're Classic skinny jeans in raw denim with concealed button fastenings, belt loops and five pockets, and they're McQueen's!"

Blaine's jaw dropped and he stared at Kurt

_'How is it possible to remember all of that' Blaine thought 'oh right, it's Kurt'_

"Kurt, you're overreacting, the stain will go away" Blaine assured him

"It won't if I don't take care of it now" Kurt said and choose a pajama to change clothes in the bathroom

"Kurt you cannot be serious!" Blaine started talking while Kurt was in the bathroom and when he didn't hear a response he picked his photo to look at the clock "its 3:45 in the morning! You cannot do your laundry at 3:45 in the morning!" Blaine was hoping that the hour would make Kurt react, this was madness

When Kurt came out of the bathroom on his pj's and the stained jean on his hands he gave Blaine a cheeky look and said

"Oh universe you don't understand do you?! And you know what?! If I can dry hump at 3:45 in the morning i can do laundry at 3:45 in the morning"

And walked out of the room with what it seemed to be an angry look on his face

_'God, I love when he's sassy' Blaine thought_

Blaine stood up from the bed and followed Kurt to the washing room

"Ok I cannot discuss that kind of logics with you" Blaine said when he arrived where Kurt was working on the stains "cuz you're totally right, Kurt I'm sorry, but please don't get mad at me, not when we just had such an amazing time together, and specially not when we just confessed our mutual love"

Kurt didn't turn around to look at him

"Oh Blaine, you know what, you're right"

"About you not being mad after everything that just happened?" Blaine asked wanting to hear a _yes _for an answer

"No" Kurt said and turned around with a loving smile "about me deserving an Oscar for my acting skills"

"God I love you" Blaine smiled and pecked him

"And_ I_ love you"

And after talking while removing the stains they both walked upstairs to finally get some decent sleep

They both slept peacefully; Blaine on Kurt's chest; Kurt holding Blaine tight, until 10:30 a.m. and then Kurt had to go to visit his dad at the hospital again

And on the ride to the hospital he couldn't get out of his mind the recent events

_'Love is definitely in the air' Kurt thought_


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I am so incredibly sorry for not uploading since universe knows when (Please feel free to feel betrayed and also feel free to slap me in the comments) but I got so many issues going on that I got pretty overwhelmed. I won't bore you with the details but the principal thing was that I questioned my writing abilities when I lost my "source" of inspiration**

**However when the last episode of glee came up and I saw that glee is practically a Klaine fanfiction now I just reevaluated life and my happiness and decided that if writing is what make me happy then I should keep doing it**

**Nevertheless I must also inform you that due to free time (you can blame college and my professors for that) **_**I'm being forced to upload every 2 weeks instead of every week **_

**So again, I'm truly ashamed and sorry, please forgive me and please enjoy**

Chapter 11

Kurt's visit was quite quick, and his father could sense the happiness in the air, his son was practically shinning out of his every pore, and even tho Burt loved to see his son so reluctant he wondered where this wave of happiness was coming from

"we could turn off the lights" Burt said with a cocky grin

Kurt look at his father quizzically "why is that?"

"Because your smile could light up the room just as well as the bulbs" Burt answered almost laughing

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked blushing a little, knowing exactly was his father meant, he had been smiling uncontrollably since his talk with Blaine

"I think you know exactly what I mean" Burt said a little more serious now, contemplating the possibilities of his son's sudden happiness

"I assure you I do not" Kurt said feeling like shit for lying to his dad, he hated it but he had no other alternative at the moment

"yeah right…" Burt said looking from his son to the t.v "anyways, have you talked to your friends about the homework?"

"I have" Kurt was grateful for the change of topics, and indeed that morning on the way to the hospital he had called Santana in order to get over with his homework issues

'_lady Hummel, I thought you would never call, I was starting to think you were deep back in that princess closet of yours' Santana answered the call with a smile on her face_

'_hello to you too Santana' Kurt rolled his eyes_

'_where have you been Hummel?' she asked with a sassy tone_

'_nowhere you are imagining I can assure you, I've been happily at home' he said knowing that Santana was probably thinking about… well about… the past_

"_Alone?" she asked not convinced by a second that he would be alone_

"_myself is all I need to be happy' he said with a barely convincing tone_

"_wanky!' she loved to tease Kurt_

'_you know what I mean Lopez!' he all but yelled blushing a bit, thank universe she couldn't see him cuz she could tease him a lot more_

'_calm down lady face, I'm just screwing with ya' she chuckled 'but I wanna know what's the reason for this call' and before Kurt could answer she said 'I'm guessing it's about latest gossip, homework, or one of our…' she chose her words a bit carefully cuz they had quite several understandings together 'arrangements' _

_Kurt smirked a bit at her chose of words_

"_since when do you choose your words towards me so gingerly' he asked suspiciously_

_Santana smiled remembering that she could talk freely with Kurt 'yeah, I know, I wasn't sure how I should say it considering the deals we have' _

'_yeah, but __**those**__ deals" he specified the word just to clarify it to her 'haven't been used by me in several weeks so no worries, besides you know we can talk normally bout that shit'_

_She loved when Kurt was relaxed enough to swear_

'_yeah I know' she love talking to kurt 'so, is this about the other deals, the gossip or the homework' _

_Kurt thought about it for a second but he knew that the important shit right now was the homework 'just the homework, cuz the other stuff will distract me too much' _

'_ok so want me to drop off by your house later to explain some crap?'_

'_NO!' He yelled and almost missed a red light_

'_wow, calm down, what's wrong with ya?' santana asked truly convinced that there was something going on in the hudmel's house_

'_nothing' he started, gaining composure so that he could talk normally again 'it's just that everything's messy and I don't want you to see it'_

'_girl have you seen my house? It's a mess all the time' she started but then went back to the topic of his house 'and since when are you messy? You are the most organized person ever'_

_Kurt stayed silence for a second and then breathed shakily not realizing that Santana was hearing it _

'_I'm just reordering my closet so it got messy' he finally said while parking at the hospital_

'_yeah well…' she said now entirely convinced that there was something really weird about the activities in that house 'I guess I'll just e-mail you the work'_

'_Thanks Tana, you're the best' he said truly thankful that she was done with her questions _

'_You bet your white boys ass I am' she replied 'see you later Kurt'_

'_see ya, I love yaa' he said playfully _

'_love ya too, bye'_

And with that the conversation was over, thanks to Santana he had his not-knowing-homework issues covered, he truly loved Santana a lot but he couldn't say that to her very often cuz it would increase her ego, and that thing was bigger than her boobs already

"well good" Burt said bringing back Kurt to reality

"yeah, so I guess I'll head back home now" Kurt said and kissed his dad's forehead

"alright, see ya later kido" Burt said and smiled a little

"see ya dad" and with that Kurt was out of the room, and he practically ran to where his car was so he could do 2 things

First breathe deeply to calm himself remembering that his dad was starting to notice his _blapiness_

And secondly to remember his past a little. His past and his agreements with Santana were coming back to him, he thought about how long it had been since he hadn't use those arrangements, he was pretty happy and proud about it, but something in him made him wonder if Blaine had done anything like that in the past, or even consider it, should he tell Blaine about some of the things he did with Santana's help?, or should he keep it to himself?

Well, Blaine's very open minded right? And he's Kurt's boyfriend after all, but maybe if Kurt told him some of his past it would disappoint Blaine, or it would change his perspective of Kurt, however if Blaine loved Kurt, he would listen and at least try to understand

Kurt had reached an impasse, he couldn't decide whether to tell Blaine or not, so he just decided to imply the subject in one of their conversations as soon as possible

When Kurt arrived home, he heard Blaine singing in the kitchen, so he peeked at the room and saw Blaine cooking what seems to be lunch and pretty much dancing around with ingredients and cutlery while singing _Detroit rock city_ it was so amazing to watch that scene but then Kurt fell the need to make himself noticed so he entered to the kitchen and started to sing and dance as well

When Blaine heard Kurt he turned around and a smile grew on his face without stopping his show, when they reached the final line, Blaine made it's way towards Kurt to plant a sweet kiss on his lips

"have I told you how much I love our duets?" Blaine utterly said

"something has been said…" Kurt grinned

"well, I love them" Blaine kept on smiling and looking deeply on Kurt's eyes which were shinning brighter than usual "specially…"

"if they are songs from Broadway or rock songs" Kurt finished for him

"you know me so well" Blaine said planting another kiss on Kurt's lips

Kurt kept on smiling and he knew that he should tell Blaine about his past because they shared something special, something that could not be broken because of something as stupid as fear of being honest

Blaine noticed that Kurt was getting lost in thought so he cleared his throat and said "what are you thinking about so much?"

"you, me, us, truth" Kurt answered honestly

"truth?" Blaine raised his eyebrow quizzically

"truth." Kurt stated

"what truth?" Blaine kept on pushing; he wanted to know what Kurt was up to

"my truth" Kurt said not letting his face show his mix of emotions

"do you want to talk about it?" Blaine offered, feeling very intrigued about Kurt's words, what could he mean about his truth?

"yeah, yeah I think we should" Kurt said with a nod "but we'll talk after dinner cause this smells great, and that means something coming from me" he said with a wink that made Blaine bite his lip

"ok, but we will, cause you intrigued me" Blaine said with a pout

Kurt just smiled at the cuteness of his boyfriend and just said "I promise".

After the most beautiful dinner ever, full of laughter and compliments from Kurt to Blaine's cooking, they walked upstairs and sat on Kurt's bed

'_Oh universe here it is, here it goes' Kurt thought _

Blaine noticed that Kurt was tensing up and tried to called him down by holding his hand and caressing it with his thumb

"Kurt…" Blaine started but he felt that Kurt was regaining his composure "Kurt what is it?"

"we need to talk about…" now it was Kurt's time to choose his words carefully "about something"

"ok…" Blaine was starting to get worried "is that why you are so nervous"

"yes" Kurt simply stated

"why?" Blaine was confused and worried

"because you may not like it" Kurt said while a cold shiver ran down his spine and he shut his eyes close

'_Universe help me here' Kurt thought _

With a quiver in his voice making it clear that he was highly worried Blaine said "why? What is it that you want to talk that's making you so upset?"

reveling the blue, green and grey that covered his iris, Kurt opened his eyes wildly

"my past".


End file.
